


Un prince charmant pour Noël

by MinnieMey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMey/pseuds/MinnieMey
Summary: UA - Hermione, inconditionnelle de Noël et apprentie-journaliste, est envoyée pour couvrir un bal organisé par la famille Black. C'est enfin sa chance pour démontrer qu'elle peut être une vraie journaliste. En tant que professionnelle, elle n'est pas prête à succomber aux charmes de Sirius Black. Et pourtant... Réussira-t-elle à mettre de côté ses sentiments ?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 3





	1. Le 1er décembre, le plus beau jour de l'année

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'ai écrit cette fic en réponse à un concours sur un autre site de publication mais en fait, j'ai fait un gros hors-sujet car il ne fallait pas placer l'histoire dans un fandom alors que je m'étais basée sur Harry Potter XD. Du coup, au lieu de la mettre au placard, j'ai décidé de la publier ici vu que les fêtes de fin d'année approchent ! L'histoire est déjà écrite et terminée, il y aura 9 chapitres. Je publierai un chapitre tous les deux jours.
> 
> A noter : cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif, où la magie existe bien mais n'est pas systématique. Il n'y a pas de transplanage car j'ai voulu garder quelques scènes dans des voitures (sans aucune arrière-pensée, non non XD). Pattenrond n'est plus un chat mais un chien (car dans le concours, il fallait que je case un chien quelque part XD). Certaines scènes et certains personnages seront assez clichés car cela faisait également partie des contraintes du concours.
> 
> Bien sûr, toute ressemblance à vos téléfilms de Noël préférés n'est pas qu'une pure coïncidence !
> 
> Autres infos complémentaires :
> 
> Pairing : Hermione / Sirius
> 
> Personnages secondaires : Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Daphné Greengrass, Alphard Black, la famille Granger
> 
> Rating : -12 ans car je fais allusion à de l'alcool mais rien de bien méchant. Pas de scènes explicites ou de violences. Cette fic dégoulinera d'amour et de bons sentiments.
> 
> Et of course, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling !
> 
> PS : si vous êtes des lecteurs sur le site du Héron, sachez que je publie cette même histoire hors fandom Harry Potter. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous trouvez quasiment la même histoire, avec des noms différents et un monde sans magie ^^ (j'allais quand même pas passer à côté de ce concours après mes heures d'écriture !).
> 
> Allez, maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Afficionados ou pas des contes de Noël, ENJOY !

Hermione Granger ouvrit grand les yeux dès qu'elle entendit son alarme magique sonner. D'habitude, elle prolongeait l'heure de son réveil le plus tardivement possible mais ce matin était un jour très spécial : c'était le 1er décembre, le jour à partir duquel les festivités de Noël allaient commencer. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours adoré la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Elle avait sûrement attrapé le virus à cause de ses grand-parents et de ses parents qui étaient eux-mêmes des grands passionnés de cette fête. Chaque année, les Granger avaient pour habitude de décorer leurs maisons, de vivre au rythme des chansons de Noël et de cuisiner des biscuits en forme de bonhomme de neige. Et bien sûr, ils fêtaient comme il se devait les 24 et 25 décembre.

Malheureusement, cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'Hermione n'avait pu aller chez ses parents lors cette période. Sa chef, la grande Rita Skeeter, rédactrice en chef de Sorcière Hebdo, ne l'avait jamais laissée prendre des vacances en fin d'année. Quelqu'un devait faire la permanence au journal et Hermione, étant la dernière arrivée, avait toujours été chargée de cette mission ingrate.

Néanmoins, Hermione ne se laissait jamais gagner par la déprime. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas fêter Noël avec sa famille, elle faisait le nécessaire pour décorer son propre appartement pour qu'il ressemble à un lieu joyeux, festif et coloré. Elle ne restait également pas seule le soir du réveillon car ses meilleurs amis Ginny et Ron Weasley l'invitaient toujours pour dîner avec leurs parents.

Hermione inspira profondément. Il était 5 heures du matin et elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle. Elle rejeta sa couverture, se leva, fit quelques mouvements de gymnastique pour détendre ses muscles et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Après une rapide préparation, elle sortit sa baguette et s'habilla d'un jogging confortable. Puis, elle entra dans son salon. Pattenrond, son petit chihuahua, vint immédiatement se frotter contre ses jambes. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure pour lui de manger, ni de sortir faire ses besoins, donc, elle le caressa quelques instants puis le délaissa pour se positionner en plein milieu de son salon.

D'un coup expert de baguette, de nombreuses boîtes en carton apparurent et flottèrent devant elle. L'inscription "Décorations de Noël" était notée aux feutres sur chacune d'elle. Magistralement, elle fit voler dans tout l'appartement des guirlandes, des boules scintillantes de toutes les couleurs, des figurines, des étoiles... Elle sortit une belle couronne de Noël qu'elle avait fabriqué quelques jours auparavant et la posa sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle accrocha également une branche de gui, entre son salon et sa cuisine.

Elle termina la décoration de son appartement par le sapin, son moment préféré. Elle l'avait acheté la veille et il semblait un peu trop grand pour la taille de son salon mais c'était celui qu'elle avait voulu acheter dès qu'elle était entrée dans le parc à sapins. Elle lança tout d'abord un sort pour que le sapin ne perde pas ses épines pendant les quatre prochaines semaines, puis, sortit la boîte spécialement dédiée aux décorations du sapin et elle plaça des boules, des guirlandes, des petites petits anges et d'autres figurines… Elle s'appliqua dans la disposition de tous ces accessoires, chaque chose ayant une place prédéfinie. Au bout de trente minutes, elle contempla le résultat avec ravissement : son sapin était magnifique. Elle décida de prendre une photo afin de l'envoyer à sa mère dès que son hibou Charlie serait revenu de sa chasse nocturne.

Il était maintenant sept heures. Elle décida de sortir Pattenrond afin qu'il puisse faire ses besoins. Il avait neigé la veille et les maisons et les immeubles aux alentours étaient recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc. Vu qu'il était encore tôt, la neige était presque immaculée et Hermione apprécia la délicieuse sensation sous ses bottes quand elle marcha dessus. Son chien fut beaucoup moins ravi. Son tour ne dura pas les trente minutes habituels mais dix minutes seulement.

"Bonjour Hermione !" lança un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui promenait aussi son chien, un beagle.

"Bonjour Monsieur Lupin" s'écria-t-elle à son tour.

Pattenrond n'aimait pas trop les autres chiens et Hermione décida de retourner rapidement chez elle avant que le beagle de son voisin ne saute sur son minuscule chihuahua. Quand elle entra dans l'immeuble, elle secoua ses bottes ainsi que les pattes de Pattenrond afin de retirer la neige fondue et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle eut un grand sourire en appréciant à nouveau son travail de ce matin, puis, prit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Pour elle, le 1er décembre était un jour aussi important que le 24.

oOoOo

Hermione travaillait depuis trois ans dans le magazine le plus populaire du monde sorcier, Sorcière Hebdo. Inscrire "J'ai travaillé dans Sorcière Hebdo" dans son CV lui ouvrait quasiment toutes les portes des autres journaux et magazines. Vu que son début de carrière professionnelle était décisif, Hermione avait accepté de n'être qu'une simple apprentie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une journaliste, qu'elle pouvait rédiger des articles et couvrir des évènements importants mais pour l'instant, elle était simplement cantonnée à assister la journaliste la plus appréciée du magazine, Pénélope Deauclaire. Cette dernière possédait l'encart le plus lu par les sorcières de moins de quarante ans, celui des facéties des célébrités du monde sorcier. Tout le monde adorait savoir que Cornelius Fudge, l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, aimait pêcher de la truite en porte-jarretelles, que Celestina Moldubec, la chanteuse à succès, buvait un verre de sang de dragon tous les matins, ou encore qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, lâchait des pets qui sentaient le sorbet citron.

Hermione ne savait pas d'où Pénélope tenait toutes ses informations, ni si ces dernières étaient vraies. Mais son encart était très populaire et très demandé. Elle aurait pu aimer son métier si sa chef ne la traitait pas que comme une moins-que-rien. Pénélope profitait de son statut de journaliste-star pour demander à Hermione de faire des tâches sans aucun intérêt : prendre ses rendez-vous chez la manucure, lui faire son café - attention, café noir avec un sucre -, porter ses affaires lorsque sa chef était en rendez-vous, lui servir de chauffeur quand elle lui demandait, lui masser les épaules, lui nettoyer ses plumes… bref, tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec du journalisme et elle en avait plus qu'assez.

Deux ans auparavant, elle avait osé lever la voix et avait demandé à Pénélope de faire des choses plus intéressantes. Mais cette dernière en avait fait toute une scène. Hermione avait la chance d'être son apprentie et beaucoup de personnes rêvaient d'être à sa place. _Quelle ingrate !_ Ensuite, sa chef lui avait fait subir l'enfer en lui demandant d'effectuer des tâches encore plus farfelues et indignes qu'auparavant. Hermione s'en était mordue les doigts, et désormais, ne disait plus rien. Elle savait qu'elle devait durer encore deux ans pour justifier d'une expérience "correcte" chez Sorcière Hebdo avant de pouvoir travailler dans un autre magazine. Elle patientait donc. Il y avait juste des jours plus difficiles que d'autres.

En ce premier jour de décembre, elle savait qu'elle allait passer une journée aussi insipide et peu stimulante que la veille mais c'était le mois de Noël, celui de sa fête préférée. Rien ne pouvait venir entacher sa journée !

Le bureau du magazine n'avait pas encore été décoré aux couleurs de Noël, mais Hermione s'y attellerait pendant la pause de midi pendant que ses collègues seraient partis déjeuner. Ils connaissaient tous sa passion pour cette période de l'année et la laissait décorer le bureau à sa guise car cela lui faisait plaisir.

Elle était à peine sortie de l'ascenseur que Ron, qui s'occupait de la rubrique sportive du magazine, accourait déjà vers elle d'un air affolé.

"Hermione ! Ouf, tu es enfin arrivée !" s'écria-t-il, l'air soucieux.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" lui demanda-t-elle, brusquement inquiète.

"Rita te demande depuis au moins dix minutes, il faut que tu la voies immédiatement !"

"Rita, la rédactrice en chef ?"

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?" lança Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

En trois ans, c'était la première fois que Rita Skeeter la demandait dans son bureau. Hermione ne savait même pas si la rédactrice en chef savait qui elle était "physiquement". Elle suivit Ron en allongeant le pas, tout en recoiffant ses cheveux qui avaient été plaqué par son bonnet en laine. Au passage, elle déposa en vrac son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe sur son bureau et continua à marcher derrière son ami. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Rita Skeeter. Elle réajusta sa jupe, lança un dernier regard à Ron qui l'encouragea avec un croisement de doigts et frappa à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez !" entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, puis, entra dans le bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et avança d'un air hésitant vers la rédactrice en chef qui était penchée sur un parchemin. Rita Skeeter était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui aimait porter des tailleurs colorés moulants, mettant en avant ses formes généreuses. Ses cheveux, blond platine, étaient courts et bouclés et ses lèvres rouge carmin. Elle portait des lunettes qui étaient toujours assorties à la couleur de sa tenue. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une tenue vert sapin.

"Bonjour, Rita !" lança Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait confiante, pourtant, elle tremblait intérieurement.

Rita Skeeter détestait qu'on l'appelle Madame, Madame Skeeter ou encore Rédactrice en chef. C'était seulement "Rita" pour tout le monde.

La femme releva la tête et la détailla de la tête aux pieds en plissant les yeux, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle jeta un air dégoûté sur les cheveux bouffants de la jeune femme. Hermione, devant ce regard insistant, tenta de rabattre les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux derrières ses oreilles.

"Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle, d'un air irrité.

"Oui, c'est bien ça. Que puis-je pour vous, Rita ?" l'interrogea précipitamment Hermione.

"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer !"

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? Pénélope en avait-elle marre d'elle ? Elle réfléchit frénétiquement à tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire pendant ces derniers jours mais elle ne trouva rien.

"Pénélope nous a appelé ce matin, elle s'est cassée le pied !" s'écria la rédactrice en chef d'un air agacé.

Hermione fut immédiatement soulagée. Elle n'allait pas être renvoyée. Elle détestait tellement Pénélope qu'elle n'eut même pas une once de pitié pour elle.

"Malheureusement, cela tombe vraiment mal !" continua Rita d'un air désolé. "Pénélope était sur un gros dossier et aucun journaliste ne peut la remplacer car ils sont tous occupés avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui arrivent."

Hermione se mit brusquement à espérer. Serait-ce la chance qui tournait enfin à son avantage ? Elle regarda Rita avec attente.

"Ce soir, Pénélope devait assister au grand bal de présentation des prétendantes au manoir des Black et avec un pied cassé, cela lui est impossible d'y aller ! Ron m'a soutenue que vous étiez l'apprentie de Pénélope depuis trois ans et que vous seriez à même de la remplacer pour couvrir cet événement. Est-ce bien le cas ?"

C'était enfin l'opportunité qui lui permettrait de devenir une VRAIE journaliste. Hermione savait que sa réponse serait décisive. Elle ne savait rien de ce fameux bal mais elle devait démontrer à Rita qu'elle était capable de prendre la place de Pénélope. La rédactrice en chef la regarda avec insistance. Hermione nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait remercier Ron quand elle sortirait du bureau.

"Oui, bien sûr !" lança-t-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Rita l'observa encore intensément en la jaugeant, puis se détendit enfin.

"Alors, voici le carton d'invitation !" dit la rédactrice en chef sans chercher à en savoir plus. "Et allez immédiatement chez Gaichiffon pour acheter votre robe de soirée et vos chaussures ! Il est hors de question qu'une représentante de Sorcière Hebdo ressemble à un sac à patates ! Et... faites aussi quelque chose avec vos cheveux !"

Rita poussa une enveloppe qui contenait le fameux carton ainsi que de l'argent pour acheter de quoi s'habiller et se coiffer.

"Je veux absolument que le prochain numéro sorte avec un article de deux pages sur le bal. Il devra être sur mon bureau lundi prochain !" lança Rita qui ne laissait aucune place à l'objection.

Hermione compta mentalement le nombre de jours qu'elle lui octroyait : quatre. C'était juste mais elle était sûre d'être capable d'écrire cet article, elle acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Ron qui était assis à son bureau releva la tête. Avec un grand sourire, Hermione s'avança vers lui et lui raconta ce qui était arrivé dans le bureau de Rita. Il explosa de joie. Elle le remercia en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Il devint rouge pivoine. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas, elle devait faire des emplettes pour le bal de ce soir.

oOoOo

Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du shopping. Elle n'était pas l'une de ses "fashionistas" qui ne s'habillaient qu'avec des vêtements de grande marque. Hermione privilégiait le confort et la qualité de ses habits. Quand elle arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle fut ravie de voir que la fameuse rue sorcière la plus huppée de la capitale londonienne était déjà décorée aux couleurs de Noël, avec ses guirlandes et ses étoiles dorées sur ses lampadaires. Les boutiques avaient également revêtu leur décoration de fête. Elle marcha pendant une dizaine de mètres et huma dans l'air une odeur de vin chaud. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter devant le stand mais se promit d'y repasser plus tard. Elle arriva enfin devant la boutique de Gaichiffon. Elle était peu habituée à choisir des vêtements, encore moins une robe de soirée pour un bal et elle se sentit soudain intimidée.

"Bonjour !" lança-t-elle à la sorcière qui attendait derrière le comptoir. "Je cherche une robe pour un bal ce soir !".

La sorcière resta pensive quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

"Avez-vous une idée de la robe que vous souhaitez ? Une robe longue ? Une robe courte ? Une robe cocktail ? Une robe sirène ? Une robe à taille empire ? Et vous avez une préférence pour la couleur ?"

Devant toutes ces questions, le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

"Hum… plutôt de couleur bleu ciel, s'il vous plaît. Et pour le type de robe, vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Pouvez-vous me montrer des modèles ? Et je choisirai celle que je préfèrerai !" répondit-elle simplement.

La vendeuse lui lança un regard dubitatif, à la limite du mépris mais se détourna enfin d'Hermione pour aller trouver une robe qui pourrait lui convenir. Finalement, après une heure d'essayage qui testa les limites de la patience de la jeune femme et de la vendeuse, elle se décida pour une robe longue et fluide de couleur bleu ciel, dotée d'un décolleté qui mettrait en valeur sa petite poitrine. Elle était simple mais Hermione n'aimait pas les frou-frous, ni les robes trop grandiloquentes. Pour une journaliste, cela suffisait amplement. Elle acheta ensuite des chaussures et rentra à son bureau.

Sa matinée était maintenant passée et il était temps qu'elle décore le bureau de Sorcière Hebdo. Tout fut fini au bout d'une heure. Hermione était réellement une experte dans les décos de Noël. Ses collègues revinrent de leur déjeuner et la félicitèrent pour son travail. Elle rougit en entendant leurs nombreux compliments.

Elle passa ensuite tout l'après-midi à se renseigner sur le bal auquel elle allait assister ainsi que sur la famille Black. Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de celle-ci : c'était la famille la plus riche de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Un homme, nommé Sirius Black, était à la tête de cette immense fortune. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir de vie publique car elle ne trouva aucune photo de lui et très peu d'articles le concernant. Il semblait extrêmement discret.

Tout ce qu'elle sut, c'était que Sirius Black n'avait plus de parents et gérait depuis un an la fortune des Black. Il était épaulé de son oncle Alphard Black, le frère de sa mère. L'héritier de cette noble famille venait d'avoir 40 ans et selon son oncle, il était enfin temps qu'il trouve une épouse. Il avait donc organisé un grand bal pour que toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille de 20 à 30 ans viennent se présenter devant l'héritier. Quand il disait de "bonne famille", cela signifiait des jeunes sorcières issues de familles au sang-pur. Des personnes comme Hermione, né-moldue, n'avaient pas leur place dans ce milieu.

Elle se sentait privilégiée d'aller à cet évènement bien qu'elle trouvait les méthodes des Black ancestrales. Qui, de nos jours, avait besoin d'un bal pour trouver la femme de sa vie ? Sirius Black devait être aussi moche qu'un veracrasse pour que son oncle l'aide à trouver une épouse.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches peu fructueuses, Hermione referma tous les parchemins qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, lança un sortilège de rangement et décida d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ce dernier insista également pour la maquiller ce qu'elle accepta malgré elle.

Elle rentra ensuite chez elle pour mettre sa robe. Quand elle se regarda sur son miroir à pied ce soir-là, elle avait l'impression d'être déguisée mais elle trouva qu'elle avait quand même fière allure. Elle sortit une minaudière en cuir, y fourra un bloc-note et un stylo, ainsi que son carton d'invitation et commanda une voiture qui l'emmenerait jusqu'au Manoir des Black.

oOoOo

Le chauffeur mit une heure avant d'arriver à destination. La voiture arriva devant un grand portail noir en fer forgé et après avoir montré le carton d'invitation d'Hermione au gardien, le chauffeur put avancer dans la grande allée qui menait vers le manoir. Il faisait déjà nuit et Hermione ne put voir à quoi ressemblait le domaine des Black mais la voiture mettait tellement de temps avant d'arriver jusqu'à sa destination qu'elle se douta de sa taille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrêta enfin et un homme qui portait une veste rouge en queue de pie lui ouvrit la porte. Elle descendit, remercia le serviteur et leva la tête vers la grande demeure. Elle en eut presque mal au cou tellement le bâtiment était gigantesque. La demeure ressemblait plus à un château qu'à un manoir avec ses tours de chaque côté et ses murs en vieilles pierres.

La neige avait été dégagé pour laisser place à un grand tapis rouge qui menait vers l'entrée. Hermione frissonna. Elle ne portait qu'une simple cape n'ayant pas de manteau adéquate à porter sur sa robe. Elle avança rapidement bien que l'exercice lui fût difficile n'ayant pas pour habitude de porter des talons hauts. Cependant, elle arriva sans trébucher jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement dès qu'elle mit un pied sur le haut des marches. Elle arriva dans un grand hall d'entrée. L'intérieur était aussi majestueux que l'extérieur avec son lustre d'une taille impressionnante en plein milieu de la pièce et ses nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs représentant des personnages historiques ou peut-être des membres de la famille Black. Deux escaliers partaient de chaque côté pour atteindre un étage supérieur.

Une personne habillée de la même veste en queue de pie que l'homme de l'extérieur lui proposa de prendre sa cape, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Malgré ses manches courtes, elle n'avait plus froid car il faisait chaud dans le château. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie pressante. Était-ce le stress ou le froid ? En tout cas, elle devait absolument aller aux toilettes. Elle demanda où elles se trouvaient à l'homme qui lui avait pris sa cape. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué et put enfin se soulager.

En se lavant les mains, elle vérifia son maquillage, sa coiffure et sa tenue. Tout semblait en place. Elle inspira profondément, puis, sortit pour aller dans la salle de bal. Malheureusement, quand elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, elle ne trouva plus personne pour la guider. Où devait-elle aller ? Au hasard, elle se dirigea en direction d'une grande porte. Elle l'ouvrit. La pièce ressemblait à un grand salon. Un feu de cheminée crépitait devant un canapé et des fauteuils à l'allure victorienne. La pièce était également décorée d'autres tableaux et d'une bibliothèque gigantesque contenant certainement de vieux livres vu l'aspect de leur couverture. Sa curiosité était piquée et Hermione s'avança vers l'un des ouvrages mais elle se rappela le but de sa visite et s'arrêta avant de toucher un livre. Elle allait ressortir quand elle capta un mouvement. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'une personne était assise et lisait. Enfin, quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver son chemin !

Elle s'avança vers lui et put détailler un peu mieux l'homme : il était brun aux cheveux mi-longs, le profil de son visage semblait parfait. Il n'était pas jeune et devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans.

"Euh… excusez-moi !" lança-t-elle quand elle fut assez proche de l'homme.

Il releva la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Hermione. Subjuguée par son regard, elle ne put dire un mot supplémentaire.


	2. Le prince charmant existe vraiment

"Oui ?" demanda l'homme.

Il se leva et Hermione constata qu'il était grand. Il portait un costume de soirée et elle se douta qu'il devait être l'un des invités. Son visage semblait sans imperfections : il avait le front haut, ses sourcils étaient parfaitement arqués sur des yeux légèrement en amande d'une couleur grise insondable, son nez était fin et ses lèvres d'une taille parfaite, c'est à dire ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et légèrement coiffés en arrière. Il la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua plusieurs battements car elle le trouva beau. Elle se sentit soudain gênée et ne put s'empêcher d'ajuster une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux.

"Hum… excusez-moi, je me suis perdue !" répondit-elle finalement, les joues rouges. "Savez-vous où se trouve la salle de bal ?"

"Bien sûr, retournez dans le hall d'entrée, ce sera la grande porte sur votre droite" lui indiqua l'homme, avec un sourire.

Hermione fut encore plus troublée par ce sourire. Elle lança un "merci" dans un souffle et s'enfuit du salon en refermant la porte derrière elle. Son cœur palpitait toujours dans sa poitrine. Mais elle devait absolument reprendre ses esprits. Elle était venue à ce bal pour le travail, sa rédactrice en chef comptait sur elle et c'était enfin sa chance de prouver qu'elle était une vraie journaliste, elle devait la saisir. Elle ne devait pas se troubler pour un homme. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se força à se calmer.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bal. Comme par hasard, un homme qui portait une veste en queue de pie attendait devant la dite-salle. Où était-il alors qu'elle cherchait son chemin quelques instants auparavant ? Ce dernier hocha la tête à son attention et lui ouvrit deux grandes portes. Elle arriva dans une magnifique salle de bal qui lui rappela étrangement les histoires des princesses Disney que sa mère lui lisait quand elle était enfant. Elle eut l'impression d'apparaître dans l'un de ces fameux contes de fées : les murs étaient dorés, il devait y avoir au moins une dizaine de lustres en cristal, il n'y avait pas de tapisseries, juste de gigantesques miroirs qui rendaient la salle encore plus grande. Au milieu de la pièce, un gigantesque escalier avec un tapis rouge montait jusqu'à un balcon et un étage supérieur.

Hermione examina les gens qui étaient autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, qui s'étaient habillées le plus soigneusement possible afin de pouvoir plaire au maître des lieux. Il y avait aussi des hommes, des pères de famille certainement, qui discutaient avec leur femme. Elle remarqua néanmoins quelques jeunes hommes, sûrement des frères.

"Alors, c'est comme cela que se déroule une soirée dans la haute société !" se dit Hermione en observant toutes ces personnes.

A sa grande surprise, elle reconnut quelques visages : des anciens étudiants de Poudlard. Elle remarqua les soeurs Patil, Pansy Parkinson ou encore Millicent Bulstrode. A sa grande surprise, elle vit Drago Malefoy, l'un des étudiants qu'elle avait le moins aimé pendant sa scolarité, mais cela ne l'étonna pas qu'il soit présent. Il venait d'une famille de sang-pur. Elle marcha parmi les invités en les détaillant du regard prenant mentalement des notes. Elle ne sortirait son carnet que lorsque l'héritier des Black serait présent. Ce dernier ne semblait pas encore être là. En effet, elle sentait une certaine attente de la part des invités. Ils jetaient tous des coups d'œil vers le grand escalier. Elle en déduit qu'il allait apparaître de ce côté de la salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva une place stratégique avant de s'y diriger.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle remarqua l'un de ses anciens amis, Harry Potter qui discutait avec Neville Londubat. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il vint immédiatement la voir avec un grand sourire.

"Comment vas-tu, Hermione ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Que fais-tu là ? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir !"

Oui, car elle n'était pas censée venir à ce genre de soirée, pensa-t-elle.

"J'écris un article pour Sorcière Hebdo !" répondit-elle.

"Oui, c'est vrai que tu travailles avec Ron dans ce magazine. Comment va-t-il ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

"Il va bien !"

"Et… Ginny ?" demanda-t-il d'un air prudent.

"Elle va bien aussi."

Harry et Ginny étaient sortis ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants mais leur relation s'était mal terminée. Ron avait été le meilleur ami d'Harry à l'époque mais étant le frère de Ginny, il avait dû prendre parti pour sa sœur et avait mis fin à son amitié avec son ami d'enfance. Cela avait été une période difficile pour eux. Hermione n'en avait jamais voulu à Harry mais vu que Ginny était sa meilleure amie, elle ne le voyait que très rarement.

"Mais, toi, que fais-tu là ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux. "Je croyais que cette soirée n'était réservée qu'aux demoiselles de 20 à 30 ans !"

"Oui, principalement" répondit-il avec un sourire. "Mais les soirées de ce type sont assez rares et les nobles familles de sorciers en profitent pour se retrouver, discuter, présenter leurs enfants, négocier des partenariats professionnels, amicaux ou même encore, matrimoniaux. Personne ne voudrait rater une telle occasion !"

Hermione en profita pour sortir son bloc-notes et commença à prendre des notes.

"Je ne suis pas très familière avec les familles qui sont présentes. Cela ne te dérange pas de me donner quelques informations ? Bien sûr, je ne veux pas que tu me les présentes. Mais cela m'aiderait pour mon article si tu m'indiquais celles qui comptent, celles à suivre… Et surtout, pour revenir à notre sujet principal, qui sont les prétendantes de Sirius Black ? Qui va-t-il choisir ?"

Harry éclata de rire.

"Cela fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu ne me poses que des questions sur cette soirée. Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou impressionné par ton professionnalisme…" s'écria-t-il.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry !" s'excusa Hermione en se rendant compte de son indélicatesse. "Vraiment, je ne suis pas une bonne amie. Mais… c'est un article important pour moi ! Depuis des années, je ne fais que servir du café et si j'arrive à écrire un très bon article sur ce bal, je serai peut-être enfin journaliste !"

Elle inspira profondément et rangea son carnet dans son sac.

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas m'aider, Harry ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander tout ça !" dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

"D'accord." dit-il finalement avec un sourire. "Je veux bien t'aider !"

"Tu es vraiment trop gentil, Harry, merci !"

Et son ami lui expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la noblesse sorcière, en quoi elle consistait, qui comptait, qui montait, qui était déchu et qui ne fallait-il pas côtoyer… Il lui apprit que la favorite des prétendantes de l'héritier des Black était une certaine Daphné Greengrass. Cette dernière n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard mais dans une école privée au Pays-Bas. En plus d'être une très belle femme, sa famille était également l'une des plus riches de Grande Bretagne. Il semblait que la jeune femme côtoyait les Black depuis quelques temps déjà. D'ailleurs, Harry était surpris qu'une telle cérémonie ait été organisé. Pour lui, Daphné était déjà fiancée à Sirius Black. Hermione fut très surprise d'entendre cette information.

"Ce bal ne serait donc qu'une mascarade ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un air avide.

"Très certainement !"

"Qui pourrait confirmer cette information ?"

"Je pense que nous le verrons bien pendant la soirée ! Si Sirius danse avec Daphné plus qu'avec les autres, c'est qu'elle sera sa prétendante."

"Alors, c'est comme ça qu'il choisira ?"

"Oui, il dansera au moins une fois avec toutes celles qu'il trouvera digne d'intérêt et s'il s'attarde sur une seule personne, c'est qu'il aura choisi. Mais je pense qu'il dansera avec toutes les prétendantes afin de ne pas froisser leur père."

"Oh ! Mais cela fera beaucoup de danse !"

"En effet ! Je crois bien qu'il y a une dizaine de prétendantes !"

"Eh bien ! J'ai hâte de voir tout ce crêpage de chignon !" s'exclama Hermione en riant.

"Moi aussi ! Je t'avoue, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai insisté auprès de mes parents pour venir ! Ce sera assez jouissif !"

"Surtout si ce fameux Sirius Black ne ressemble qu'à un Troll !"

"Un Troll ? Pourquoi tu… !"

Mais Harry ne put continuer sa phrase car les gens autour d'eux s'étaient tous tus. Hermione leva la tête vers le balcon du premier étage et découvrit un homme âgé aux cheveux blancs qui faisait face à la foule. Avec l'aide d'un Sonorus, il parla devant toute l'assemblée.

"Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans la maison de mes ancêtres !" dit-il d'une voix grave.

Harry lui souffla que cet homme était Alphard Black, l'oncle de Sirius Black.

"Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre présence." continua-t-il. "Je vous présente officiellement mon neveu, Sirius Black, qui a pris la tête du groupe Black il y a un an."

Il leva son bras sur le côté gauche et un homme brun arriva à ses côtés. Les invités applaudirent l'arrivée de l'héritier. Hermione eut un pressentiment. Il ressemblait fortement à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le salon mais elle avait du mal en croire ses yeux. Alors, silencieusement, elle se rapprocha du grand escalier. Ce n'était pas une mince chose à faire car les invités s'étaient déjà attroupés autour de l'escalier afin d'assister à la descente des marches de l'héritier. Pourtant, elle réussit à se frayer un chemin, sa petite taille l'aidant à glisser facilement entre les convives.

Elle put mieux le regarder. En effet, l'homme qui descendait d'une démarche assurée était bien celui qu'elle avait rencontré. Son cœur se serra. Sirius Black ne ressemblait pas à un veracrasse, ni à un Troll. L'héritier était extrêmement beau. Elle se demanda même comment un homme tel que lui pouvait exister.

Sirius Black arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée et les regarda tour à tour. Cela devait être étrange de voir toutes ces têtes tournées vers lui dans l'attente d'un mouvement de sa part. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas intimidé. Il hocha la tête à des personnes qu'il connaissait, fit même quelques faibles sourires. Il commença à marcher en observant chaque visage. Les jeunes femmes, certainement les prétendantes, lui firent la révérence à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à leur niveau.

"Il se prend pour le roi d'Angleterre !" ne put s'empêcher Hermione d'ironiser dans sa tête.

Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière Daphné Greengrass, la fameuse favorite ! Elle détailla de dos la noble jeune femme et se dit qu'elle était très élégante dans sa robe de bal rose pâle. Elle était blonde cendrée et avait tiré ses cheveux dans un chignon élaboré.

Quand Sirius Black arriva juste au niveau de Daphné, celle-ci fit une révérence. Hermione put mieux observer l'homme et fut surprise de voir qu'il l'avait également remarquée puisqu'il lui jeta le même regard interrogateur qu'il lui avait lancé une heure plus tôt. Quand Daphné se releva, ils perdirent leur contact visuel et Sirius hocha la tête vers l'héritière des Greengrass. Et sans un mot, il lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit immédiatement. Hermione capta le regard plein de sous-entendus qu'elle lança discrètement à une jeune fille qui se tenait à sa droite. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'Hermione se douta qu'elle était sa sœur, bien que celle-ci n'avait pas la même couleur de cheveux. Puis, le couple se dirigea au milieu de la salle et se mit en position de danse. L'orchestre commença à jouer une valse. Hermione remarqua les mines que faisaient quelques prétendantes : elles boudaient, étaient furieuses ou indignées.

Pendant que Sirius Black et Daphné valsaient, Hermione décida de se retirer vers le fond de la salle afin de prendre un peu l'air. Malgré elle, elle avait été époustouflée par l'entrée de l'héritier et elle se détesta pour cela car ce bal, cette soirée, ce faste, c'était tout ce qu'elle haïssait le plus. Où était l'authenticité ou la spontanéité ? Qui trouvait la femme de sa vie dans ce genre de conditions ? Elle avait tout simplement l'impression d'assister à une soirée archaïque, d'un autre temps.

De toute façon, comme le lui avait dit Harry, les dés étaient pipés. Daphné Greengrass allait devenir la future Madame Black. Alors pourquoi se donner ainsi en spectacle ? Vraiment, elle ne comprenait rien au monde de ces gens riches et elle allait devoir discuter un peu plus avec Harry si elle voulait écrire un article digne de ce nom.

Même si elle était là pour le travail, elle décida de boire une coupe de champagne afin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait été séduite par Sirius Black et elle devait vite oublier son petit coup de cœur. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde tous les deux. Leur histoire était clairement impossible.

Elle trouva Harry en train de discuter avec Neville et en profita pour les rejoindre. Leurs conversations la détendirent et elle éclata plusieurs fois de rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps avec ses anciens amis Gryffondor et elle se rendit compte que ces moments lui avaient manqué. Certes, elle avait toujours ses meilleurs amis Ginny et Ron mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Elle se promit d'organiser une soirée avec tous ses amis et tant pis si la fratrie Weasley n'était pas d'accord.

Hermione jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers Sirius Black et remarqua qu'il avait changé de partenaire. Après Daphné Greengrass, il avait dansé avec sa sœur Astoria. Puis, elle dut demander l'aide d'Harry car elle ne connaissait pas toutes les femmes avec qui l'héritier valsait : Emma Carrow, Lisa Yaxley, Aliyah Flint, Anastasia Selwyn… Toutes des sorcières au sang-pur. Elle fut étonnée qu'il danse avec Milicent Bulstrode. Elle n'avait rien d'une reine de beauté mais comme le lui avait dit son ami, Sirius Black se devait de danser avec toutes les prétendantes, afin de ne pas froisser leur famille. Elle reconnut aussi Pansy Parkinson qu'elle détestait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir pendant toute sa scolarité.

Le roi de la soirée fit enfin une pause pour aller discuter avec un groupe d'hommes.

Hermione continua à discuter avec ses amis tout en sirotant une seconde coupe de champagne. Ce n'était pas très sérieux mais personne n'était là pour la réprimander. Et puis, elle était une adulte, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

"Bonsoir Harry !" dit une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Hermione découvrit avec stupeur que l'homme qui avait parlé était Sirius Black. Il était accompagné d'un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry mais leurs yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur. Il devait être son père. Elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants en voyant Harry prendre l'héritier des Black dans ses bras. Son ami semblait avoir oublié de lui communiquer une information importante : il connaissait personnellement le fameux Sirius Black et pas qu'un peu vu l'accolade qu'ils étaient en train de se donner !

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Sirius Black.  
"Bien !" lui répondit Harry.

"Tu me présentes à ton amie ?" sollicita-t-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers Hermione.

Celle-ci resta interloquée. Sirius Black voulait qu'elle lui soit présentée ?

"Oui, bien sûr !" lança Harry avec un sourire. "Je te présente Hermione Granger, une de mes anciennes camarades de Poudlard !"  
"Enchanté mademoiselle !" dit Sirius en prenant la main d'Hermione. Il la baisa.

Hermione rougit immédiatement. Jamais personne ne lui avait baisé la main.

"Euh… enchantée !" réussit-elle à dire.

"Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, s'il vous plaît ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle eut l'impression que tous les invités s'étaient tus dans la salle car elle n'entendait plus un son. En effet, les personnes les plus proches d'eux les observaient. Certaines personnes chuchotaient à l'oreille de leur voisin, d'autres relevaient la tête pour mieux la regarder. Elle mit du temps avant de lui répondre, choquée par sa demande.

"Je… je ne sais pas danser !" dit-elle avec honnêteté.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous guiderai !"

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hermione comprit immédiatement à travers son regard qu'en effet, il allait la guider et qu'il ne la laisserait pas se ridiculiser devant une centaine de personnes. Elle sentit le regard appuyé d'Harry, il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Peut-être usa-t-il de magie ? Elle ne le sut pas à cet instant. En tout cas, elle sentit comme une pression lui pousser le dos, elle faillit trébucher mais put se retenir à temps et avança d'un pas comme si elle acceptait son invitation.

"D'accord !" s'écria-t-elle rapidement afin de donner le change.

Sirius Black lui sourit franchement et lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit tout en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Ils avancèrent sur la piste de danse sous les regards curieux des invités. Ils se demandaient tous qui était cette jeune fille. Alphard Black se frotta le menton avec curiosité. Daphné regarda Hermione avec une telle haine qu'elle en cassa son éventail. Elle chuchota quelques mots à son garde du corps qui était posté juste derrière elle. Harry sourit en voyant son amie valser dans les bras de son parrain.

Hermione suivait les pas de son partenaire. Sirius était un très bon danseur et il la guidait avec dextérité. Heureusement, dans sa jeunesse, elle avait souvent vu ses grand-parents valser lors des bals de village. Son grand-père lui avait même appris les bases. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de ne pas trébucher, ni de ne pas marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire. Elle regardait juste dans les yeux de Sirius, comme hypnotisée, et son corps se mouvait sans aucune difficulté.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-ce de la surprise ? De la délectation ? De la peur ? De l'intimidation ? De l'excitation ? Les deux coupes de champagne qu'elle avaient bu avaient certainement décuplé ses sensations. En tout cas, elle se détendit et finalement, au bout quelques minutes, apprécia ce moment qui lui semblait hors du temps.

Sirius ne disait rien. Il était simplement concentré sur elle, son regard, ses pas. Finalement, la musique s'acheva. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Voulez-vous boire un verre ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui." répondit-elle, essoufflée.

Il lui proposa à nouveau son bras qu'elle prit et ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet. C'est là qu'Hermione reprit enfin conscience. Devant tous les regards qui se posèrent sur elle, elle se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise car ces regards n'étaient plus surpris ou étonnés mais plutôt antipathiques, voire glaciaux. La tension semblait avoir monté d'un cran, elle en devenait presque insupportable. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione ne put plus supporter toutes ces œillades inamicales.

"Je dois me rendre aux toilettes !" dit-elle subitement.

"Je vous accompagne !" s'écria Sirius.

"Comment ?" s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement outrée.

Sirius rougit soudain. Hermione fut touchée, c'était la première fois que la carapace de l'homme se fissurait un peu.

"Non, je veux dire… je vais vous montrer le chemin… tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes perdue et…" tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je me débrouillerai !"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, se détourna et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la salle de bal en espérant qu'il ne la suive pas. Il était déjà dur de devoir subir tous ces regards. S'il la suivait, ce serait pire. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi chamboulée ?

Finalement, elle n'alla pas aux toilettes mais quitta plutôt le manoir. Elle s'enfuit en prenant le chemin vers la sortie.


	3. Mais qui est qui ?

Hermione avait commandé une voiture sur le chemin du retour. Comme une idiote, elle était partie sans sa cape et trop fière, n'avait pas voulu revenir sur ses pas. Heureusement, elle s'était lancée un sortilège de chaleur et avait pu attendre le véhicule sans être congelée sur place. Elle n'était également pas ravie d'avoir fui le bal de cette manière. Elle était allée au bal pour le travail, elle aurait dû rester jusqu'au bout afin de savoir comment la soirée allait se terminer. Mais Sirius Black lui avait fait perdre ses esprits et elle n'avait su réagir autrement. Elle décida d'envoyer un message à Harry dès le lendemain afin d'en savoir plus : sur l'héritier des Black, sa relation avec lui, la fin de la soirée… Ce n'était pas très fair-play envers son ami, en même temps, elle était sûre désormais qu'il l'avait poussée avec sa magie dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Ce n'était qu'un bon retour des choses.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, même la vue de ses décorations dans son appartement ne lui apporta pas la paix escomptée. Elle alla se coucher sans un regard vers le beau sapin qui clignotait dans son salon.

Le lendemain matin, elle eut du mal à se lever. Premièrement, elle était épuisée de la veille, deuxièmement, elle se sentait encore honteuse de son attitude et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir affronter Rita Skeeter qui lui demanderait certainement des comptes.

Elle envoya un parchemin à Harry au plus vite en lui proposant un rendez-vous pour discuter de la soirée de la veille. Elle espérait que son ami allait accepter sa proposition.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Black, Sirius prenait son petit-déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Seul un petit article parlait de la soirée du bal mais il décida de ne pas le lire et referma le journal en le repliant devant lui. Il détestait déjà ce genre de mondanités et avait accepté avec beaucoup de réticence ce bal, il n'allait quand même pas lire cet article, écrit certainement sans intelligence.

Alphard buvait son café en silence à ses côtés. Sirius sentait que son oncle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais il semblait attendre le bon moment. Il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat car il détestait les non-dits et les faux-semblants.

"Vous allez bien, mon oncle ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui, très bien, Sirius. Pourquoi cette question ?" l'interrogea Alphard d'un air interrogateur mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait son oncle sur le bout des doigts.

"Vous êtes très pensif pour une fois !"

"Cela m'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps, Sirius !" ironisa-t-il d'un air légèrement vexé mais il avait compris le sous-entendu. "Je repense à la soirée d'hier."

"Etait-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ?" demanda Sirius.

"C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela ! J'ai organisé cette soirée pour vous ! Pas pour moi !"

"Et comme si j'avais eu le choix !" répliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un air lasse.

Alphard regarda longuement son neveu. Il l'adorait mais de temps en temps, il trouvait qu'il prenait les choses trop à la légère.

"Cette soirée était très importante pour vous !" s'écria-t-il. "Vous deviez être présenté officiellement dans le monde sorcier !"

"A 40 ans, c'est totalement risible !"

"Et la faute à qui ? Qui n'a jamais voulu s'introduire dans ce milieu alors que vos parents et moi-même l'exigeaient depuis longtemps !"

"Et vous avez tous eu ce que vous vouliez ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ce satané testament, je serai bien resté tranquille dans mon manoir ! Oh, Mère doit certainement célébrer votre victoire dans sa tombe !"

"Ne dites pas cela, Sirius !" dit Alphard, d'une voix tendue. "Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter votre mère. Elle a tout fait pour que vous jouissiez de votre liberté jusqu'au bout ! Mais elle se devait d'assurer l'avenir des Black !"

Sirius inspira profondément. Il avait eu des centaines de fois cette discussion avec son oncle. Il était vain d'en discuter à nouveau.

"Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette soirée ? Et ne me retournez pas la question, mon oncle !" répliqua Sirius en voyant Alphard tenté d'objecter.

"Cette soirée a été riche en rebondissements !" dit enfin son oncle, après quelques instants de réflexion. "Les Greengrass avaient l'air ravi que vous ayez dansé votre première danse avec Daphné. Et vous avez bien tenu votre rôle ! Bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé !"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais jamais à ce genre de soirée que je ne sais pas me tenir en société !"

"Vous avez dansé avec toutes vos prétendantes." continua Alphard en ignorant la dernière remarque de son neveu. "Vous avez même redansé avec Daphné Greengrass. J'ai cru à un moment que votre cœur l'avait enfin choisie !"

Sirius observa son oncle d'un air railleur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Daphné, elle était très belle, cultivée et bien née. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui le dérangeait sur cette fille… Il ne la trouvait pas très sincère. Mais il décida garder ses doutes pour lui-même.

"Et ensuite, de façon surprenante, vous avez dansé avec cette jeune femme !" s'exclama Alphard d'un air plus passionné. "Dites-moi, qui est-elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue ! De quelle famille vient-elle ?"

Sirius soupira. Il repensa à la jeune femme. Hermione Granger comme l'avait présenté son filleul. Il devait absolument écrire à ce dernier pour avoir plus d'information car, malheureusement, elle avait disparu de la soirée après leur danse. Il l'avait cherchée partout du regard mais ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il l'avait même cherchée dans les toilettes -enfin, il avait demandé à l'un de ses serviteurs d'y aller à sa place. Si une femme l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes des femmes, il n'aurait pas eu juste un petit article dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il en aurait fait la Une !-. Il avait été désespéré et avait mis fin à la soirée abruptement, prétextant qu'il devait se reposer.

Pourquoi cette femme l'avait-il autant intrigué ? Quand il l'avait vue dans le petit salon, il avait apprécié sa simplicité et sa curiosité. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle louchait sur les livres de sa bibliothèque. Et de plus près, quand il l'avait reconnu derrière Daphné, il avait été séduit par son regard surpris, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, et son charme inattendu. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle femme qu'il avait rencontrée hier, mais c'était celle qui l'avait le plus intéressée. Cela se voyait qu'elle ne venait pas d'une noble de famille de sorciers. Elle n'avait aucun maintien et ne connaissait aucun des usages officiels. Mais il n'en avait que faire ! De plus, le testament de ses parents ne spécifiait pas qu'il devait se marier avec une sorcière de sang-pur. C'était son oncle qui en avait décidé ainsi, prétextant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas inviter toutes les femmes de la ville à son bal.

"Alors ?" demanda Alphard d'un ton pressant.

"Je ne sais pas mon oncle. Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger mais je ne sais pas qui elle est ! D'ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser mais je souhaite écrire tout de suite à mon filleul !"

Sirius se leva et prit congés de son oncle. Ce dernier le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il resta pensif pendant quelques instants. Sirius pouvait bien aimer la fille qu'il voulait, la seule chose, c'était de s'assurer que ses relations avec les nobles familles de sorciers n'en pâtissent pas. Alphard soupira de lassitude, c'était encore à lui de s'occuper de cette partie-là, son neveu n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités pour ce genre de choses.

oOoOo

Quand Hermione arriva dans les bureaux de Sorcière Hebdo ce matin-là, Ron lui sauta dessus et l'entraîna directement dans la salle de pause. Pendant qu'elle se servait une tasse de café, il la bombarda de questions.

"Alors, ce bal ? C'était comment ? Et ce Sirius Black ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Au fait, tu as répondu à ma sœur ? Car elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler hier ! Elle veut un compte-rendu complet de la soirée !" dit Ron qui lui laissa à peine le temps de parler.

"Oui, oui, j'ai répondu à Ginny ce matin ! Je lui ferai un résumé de vive voix, c'est trop compliqué par écrit !" répondit Hermione. "Sinon, cela s'est bien passé ! Heureusement, Harry était là !"

Ron s'assombrit au nom de son ancien meilleur ami.

"Et comment il allait ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix maussade.

"Il allait bien !" s'écria-t-elle en ne faisant pas attention à sa petite mine. "Il m'a aidé à me familiariser à ce milieu. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses ! J'ai bien sûr trouvé que la famille Black en faisait trop : il y avait des serveurs partout, la salle de bal ressemblait à celle de la Reine d'Angleterre et l'héritier est arrivé comme une star…"

"Alors, il ressemble à quoi, ce Sirius Black ?"

Hermione hésita à répondre à Ron. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé beau, qu'il lui plaisait mais elle se sentait bête de lui dire cela. Sirius Black était le sujet de son article, ce n'était pas un homme dont elle devait tomber amoureuse.

"Il est pas mal." dit-elle simplement. "Pour un homme de 40 ans, il est très bien conservé !"

Ron plissa des yeux. Il sentait que Hermione ne lui disait pas tout.

"Bon, j'ai un article à écrire." s'exclama-t-elle soudain. "Tu sais que je n'ai que quatre jours pour rédiger un deux-pages ! Je ne dois pas perdre de temps ! En plus, la soirée est encore fraîche dans ma tête, je dois mettre au propre mes notes !"

Ron hocha la tête et la laissa partir sans poser de questions. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Hermione ne réagissait pas comme à son habitude. Son visage s'assombrit encore plus.

oOoOo

Hermione rencontra Harry pour déjeuner deux jours après le bal. Celui-ci avait accepté de la revoir rapidement ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné.

"Comment vas-tu Hermione ?" lui demanda-t-il après qu'il se soit assis sur sa chaise.

Elle avait décidé d'aller dans un petit salon de thé qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup : le Chamallow. C'était un café qui proposait les meilleurs chocolats chauds de toute la ville. De plus, la gérante aimait autant Noël que Hermione et avait décoré son salon de thé comme il se devait. De la musique de Noël passait également et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fredonner quand elle entendit "Oh ! Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver !".

Quant à Harry, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans ce lieu. Mais il connaissait la passion de son amie pour Noël et ne dit rien. Néanmoins, les musiques de Noël n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé et il savait qu'il aurait du mal à supporter une heure de ces chants.

"Tout va bien, Harry. Et toi ?"

"Très bien, merci ! Tu es bien rentrée de la soirée du bal ?"

"Oui, ça a été. J'ai juste oublié ma cape au manoir." dit-elle d'un air gêné.

"Tu veux que je demande à Sirius de te l'envoyer ?" Il avait posé cette question, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oh, non, ça ira… je veux dire, je n'en ai pas besoin ! C'est une vieille cape !" répondit-elle de plus en plus embarrassée.

Harry éclata de rire. Hermione rougit.

"Mais pourquoi tu ris, Harry ?"

"Pour rien ! Enfin… si… c'est ta tête ! Je vois que mon parrain t'a tapé dans l'œil !"

"Ton parrain ? Mais pas du tout !" s'écria-t-elle, elle n'avait plus les joues roses, mais écarlates.

"Oh, pourtant, tu avais l'air si gêné que je lui demande de te renvoyer ta cape… tu aurais vu ta tête !"

Hermione ne sut plus où se mettre.

"Je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par ton parrain !" s'exclama-t-elle en mentant effrontément. "D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que ce soit ton parrain ?"

"Sirius est le meilleur ami de mon père. Ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard !"

"Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ! Donc, tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, plutôt bien ! Que veux-tu savoir ? Car c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione se sentit à nouveau gênée.

"Je suis encore désolée Harry…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Cela ne me dérange pas ! Je t'avoue, j'ai été content de te revoir il y a deux jours ! Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que mon parrain n'est pas indifférent à ton charme…"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" dit Hermione, mais son cœur avait déjà raté un battement en entendant ces mots.

"Il m'a envoyé un parchemin hier me demandant plein d'informations sur toi !" dit Harry d'un air ravi.

"Comment ?"

"Hé oui ! Honnêtement, je pense que tu devrais le recontacter, cela lui ferait certainement plaisir !"

"Quoi ? Moi, contacter Sirius Black ! Il n'en est pas question !"

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Hermione n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Harry.

"Parle-moi de cette fin de soirée !" lui demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Il l'observa quelques instants, puis décida de lui répondre. Ils parlèrent encore pendant une heure dégustant les sandwichs qu'ils avaient commandé. Le sujet tomba ensuite sur Ron et Ginny.

"Comment vont-ils ?" demanda Harry d'un air incertain.

"Ils vont bien. Ron travaille avec moi à Sorcière Hebdo, il s'occupe de la rubrique sportive et cela fonctionne bien pour lui. Et Ginny travaille dans une boutique de Quidditch. Elle s'y plait bien !"

"A-t-elle… un petit ami ?"

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants.

"Non, elle est seule. Et toi, tu as une petite amie ?"

"Non, pas en ce moment…"

Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry souffrait de sa séparation avec Ginny. Pourtant, leur rupture datait d'il y a trois maintenant. Elle prit une décision.

"Je vais organiser une soirée !" dit-elle brusquement. "Je t'inviterai toi, Neville, d'anciens Gryffondor, et bien sûr Ron et Ginny."

"Ils ne voudront jamais venir !" se plaignit-il.

"Pas si c'est une réunion d'anciens élèves ! Ne t'inquiète pas !"

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, l'humeur d'Harry monta d'un cran.

"Bon, tu es sûr qu'avec mon parrain, tu ne veux pas que je…" commença-t-il.

"Non, ça va ! Et tu en as déjà trop fait !"

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, il rougit. C'était bien lui qui avait lancé ce petit sort de rien du tout qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Sirius Black.

oOoOo

Hermione resta concentrée sur son article. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rende un travail à moitié mal fait, l'article devait être parfait. Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur le ton qu'elle voulait prendre et après mûres réflexions, décida de prendre un ton légèrement sarcastique. C'était un pari osé mais Sorcière Hebdo ne faisait pas dans le politiquement correct. Elle devait démontrer à Rita qu'elle était capable de devenir une journaliste à part entière de ce magazine.

Il était déprimant de travailler le premier week-end de décembre. Elle aurait tellement voulu se promener dans les marchés de Noël moldus à boire un vin chaud et à manger des biscuits à la cannelle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'octroyer un moment de pause.

Néanmoins, vers 18h, elle n'en pouvait plus de son article. Elle avait bien avancé et elle pensait qu'elle pourrait largement finir dans les temps. Elle décida alors d'envoyer un message à Ginny. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie. De plus, cette dernière l'avait harcelée de questions et vu qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message de la veille, elle devait certainement lui en vouloir.

Pourtant, quand Hermione proposa à son amie de venir passer la voir chez elle, Ginny accepta immédiatement. Deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme rousse sonna à la porte de Hermione. Elle se jeta à son cou dès qu'elle la vit.

"Oh, sympa ta déco !" lança Ginny en regardant les décorations de l'appartement. "Ton sapin est magnifique !"

"Merci Ginny !"

Ginny retira son manteau, son écharpe, son manteau et ses bottes et vint s'installer sur le canapé. Elle avait apporté des plats à emporter du chinois du coin.

"Bon, tu as des tonnes de choses à me raconter ! Je veux tout savoir !" s'exclama Ginny en acceptant l'assiette de riz que lui tendit son amie.

Hermione sourit. A Ron, elle n'avait raconté que les grandes lignes mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer au travers des filets de sa sœur et que celle-ci lui demanderait les moindres détails. Quand enfin, elle termina de raconter sa soirée et comment elle s'était terminée, elle releva la tête vers Ginny avec attente.

"Wow !" fit-elle simplement.

"Quoi ?"

Hermione s'alarma. Ginny n'était jamais aussi peu loquace.

"Il semblerait que ma petite Hermione soit tombée amoureuse du prince charmant !" dit son amie, d'un air entendu.

"Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Moi, amoureuse ? Et de quel prince charmant parles-tu ?"

Mais Hermione sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur son front.

"Ce Sirius Black ! Il a l'air sorti d'un vrai conte de fées ! Il est beau, il a l'air intelligent et de surcroît, il est extrêmement riche !"

Hermione renifla avec ironie.

"Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !"

"Arrête, Hermione ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de l'encenser ! Tu parles de lui avec une telle ferveur !"

"N'importe quoi ! Il ne m'intéresse pas !"

Ginny haussa un sourcil et sourit.

"Tu es tellement de mauvaise foi !"

"Mais Ginny ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Moi être amoureuse de Sirius Black… Mais… je… ne peux PAS tomber amoureuse de lui… c'est SIRIUS BLACK !"

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'on n'est pas du même milieu ! Tu aurais dû voir la façon dont ses invités me regardaient après qu'on ait dansé ensemble ! S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient allumé un feu en plein milieu de la pièce et m'auraient jeté dedans ! Je n'ai pas pu supporter leur regard haineux !"

"Mais tu t'en fiches de ça !"

"Tu n'étais pas là ! C'était horrible !"

Ginny soupira mais reprit la parole.

"Et lui, qu'en pense-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Comment ça, ce qu'il en pense ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?"

"Mais Harry... " elle fit une pause en prononçant le prénom de son ancien petit ami. "Il t'a dit qu'il recherchait des informations sur toi ?"

"Oui, mais c'est sûrement par curiosité, c'est tout !"

Sa meilleure amie la regarda d'un air qui en disait bien plus long que son silence.

oOoOo

Quand Hermione sortit de son appartement le lundi matin, elle fut surprise de voir une berline noire garée à côté de chez elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention et décida de marcher comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire chaque matin pour aller aux bureaux de son magazine. Pourtant, quand elle avança d'une centaine de mètres, un regard sur la route lui confirma que la voiture la suivait. Hermione hésita à aller frapper au carreau de la voiture ou à continuer son chemin. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la suive ainsi. Elle continua à marcher sans tenir compte de la berline. Cependant, quand elle tourna à droite, la voiture accéléra et se gara juste devant elle, lui barrant le passage. La vitre arrière se baissa.

Hermione fut surprise de voir Daphné Greengrass lui souriant à pleines dents.

"Hermione Granger, c'est bien vous ?" lui demanda la jeune femme.

"Euh oui…"

"Cela vous dit que je vous amène jusqu'à Sorcière Hebdo ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

Hermione ne lui demanda pas comment elle savait qui elle était, où elle habitait et où elle travaillait. Les personnes riches comme les Greengrass devaient certainement avoir leur réseau d'information. Elle hésita. Devait-elle accepter son invitation ? En même temps, elle était curieuse de savoir de quoi voulait discuter Daphné.

"Je ne vais pas vous manger !" dit cette dernière avec un sourire.

"Alors, d'accord !" répondit Hermione en acceptant la proposition.

Le chauffeur sortit immédiatement de la berline et lui ouvrit une des portes de la banquette arrière. Hermione s'assit dans la voiture luxueuse. L'intérieur sentait le cuir et le neuf. Elle ne se sentit pas à sa place brusquement. Elle mit sa ceinture et la voiture démarra. Elle leva les yeux vers Daphné et lui lança un rapide sourire. Celle-ci avait continué à la regarder pendant tout ce temps, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Comment me connaissez-vous ?" demanda Hermione, voulant aller droit au but.

"J'ai fait mes propres recherches." répondit Daphné en la regardant de ses yeux perçants.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Car je m'intéresse à vous ! J'ai été surprise de vous voir au bal du manoir des Black ! Je ne vous avais jamais vu !"

Daphné avait dit ces mots avec un air enjôleur. Bien sûr, elle savait pertinemment que Hermione ne faisait pas partie de "leur" monde. Mais celle-ci ne releva pas le sarcasme de ses paroles. Elle sentait que Daphné Greengrass n'était pas une femme avec qui il fallait se frotter.

"En effet, je n'étais pas là pour le bal en tant que prétendante mais pour couvrir l'évènement pour le compte de Sorcière Hebdo."

"C'est bien ce qui me semblait." dit-elle d'un air satisfait.

Hermione aima de moins en moins la jeune femme.

"Savez-vous que les Greengrass et les Black ont une histoire commune ?" reprit Daphné d'un air innocent.

"Non, pas vraiment !"

"Eh bien, nous nous connaissons depuis des générations, et il se peut que nous ayons des ancêtres communs mais assez éloignés. Mais quand je vous parle d'histoire commune, ce n'est pas de cela que je souhaite parler. Nous avons les mêmes valeurs, la même éthique et la même façon de voir les choses ! Nous sommes fiers de ce que nous sommes, de ce que nous représentons dans le monde sorcier ! Vous voyez, nous faisons partie d'une certaine… élite !"

Hermione se renfrogna encore plus. Elle détestait écouter ce genre de paroles mais elle laissa Daphné parler pressentant les conclusions de son discours.

"Nous ne nous mélangeons pas avec… _les autres_... nous aimons rester entre nous et nous préférons que cela reste ainsi. Sirius Black est à la tête d'une très grande fortune. Et le commun des mortels ne sait pas ce que c'est que de gérer une telle fortune. En avez-vous une idée, mademoiselle Granger ?"

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle lui lança juste un regard noir.

"Non, vous ne savez pas, forcément !" sourit Daphné Greengrass d'un air entendu. "Hermione Granger, je vais être directe avec vous. Sirius Black a besoin d'une femme qui puisse l'épauler autant dans sa vie personnelle que professionnelle. Il ne peut pas se mêler avec une personne… _commune_ …"

Daphné la dévisagea d'un air plein de sous-entendus. Hermione comprenait qu'elle était la personne _commune_ dont elle faisait référence. Elle la détesta encore plus.

"C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous ne vous approchiez pas de Sirius Black."

Daphné avait dit ses mots d'un air calme, toujours avec ce sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Je préfère que les choses soient claires entre nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." termina-t-elle.

Elle regarda Hermione d'un air intense. Mais cette fois, elle ne souriait plus. Hermione éclata de rire brusquement, ce qui la choqua.

"Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?" s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant carrément vers elle. "Nous ne nous connaissons pas et vous venez me dire qui je ne dois pas fréquenter ! Comment osez-vous ?"

Daphné Greengrass bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle avait envie de défigurer cette harpie.

"Je fais ce que je veux !" dit simplement Hermione. "Et si j'ai envie de sortir avec Sirius Black, eh bien, je sortirai avec lui, peu importe ce que vous en pensez ! Maintenant, laissez-moi ici, je vais terminer le chemin à pied !"

La voiture s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle défit sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Daphné lui retint le bras d'une poigne ferme.

"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous le regretterez !"

Hermione lui lança un regard de mépris, secoua son bras pour qu'elle la lâche et lui ferma la porte au nez.


	4. L'interview

Hermione arriva dans les bureaux de Sorcière Hebdo furieuse. Comment Daphné Greengrass avait osé-elle lui parler ainsi ? Comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle se laisserait intimidée par cette femme ?

Elle arriva à son bureau et balança son manteau d'un air rageur.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" lui demanda Ron qui était assis à son bureau à quelques mètres du sien.

"Non, ça va, Ron," répondit-elle d'un air évasif.

"Tu as pu finir ton article ?" l'interrogea-t-il, sentant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en dire plus.

"Oui, ça y est ! Dans combien de temps est la réunion ?"

"Dans une demi-heure !"

"Parfait !"

Hermione respira un bon coup, chassant de son esprit Daphné Greengrass, sortit son parchemin et relut son article corrigeant les dernières fautes et changeant certaines tournures. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle et espéra que Rita l'apprécie.

Pour la première de sa vie, Hermione fut invitée à la réunion des journalistes du lundi matin. Dans cette réunion, les employés devaient remettre leur article et discuter des prochains sujets qui devaient sortir pour le numéro d'après. Elle s'installa à côté de Ron et attendit l'arrivée de la rédactrice en chef avec impatience.

Cette dernière arriva enfin. Elle portait un tailleur jupe de couleur bleu saphir ce qui faisait ressortir la couleur blond platine de ses cheveux. Chacun des journalistes lui remit son papier. Elle lut brièvement les titres et les donna à son assistante, à sa droite.

"Nous devons maintenant parler des sujets du prochain numéro !" s'écria Rita. "Hermione ?"

Hermione sursauta, étonnée qu'elle soit aussi vite interpellée.

"Oui ?" lança-t-elle avec attente.

"J'ai reçu un hibou fort intéressant ce matin : Sirius Black souhaite être interviewé par vous !"

"Comment ?"

Hermione la regarda d'un air effaré.

"Oui, j'ai été moi-même surprise de la demande. Sirius Black n'a jamais accepté de se faire interviewer par un seul journal ! Et ce matin, nous avons reçu un parchemin de son secrétaire personnel nous demandant si nous étions intéressés pour écrire un article sur lui ! Nous avons bien sûr accepté mais il avait une seule condition : que vous soyez celle qui le questionnera !"

Tous les journalistes, dont Ron, avaient les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Ils se demandaient tous comment l'apprentie-journaliste avait réussi un tel tour de force. Elle rougit subitement.

"Euh… je suis très étonnée…" dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. "Quand aura lieu l'interview ?"

"Cet après-midi ?"

"Comment ? Mais je n'ai… pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer !" s'écria-t-elle, blanchissant à vue d’œil.

"Posez-lui les questions que toutes ces dames se posent, c'est-à-dire : les raisons de son célibat malgré son âge avancé, son introduction tardive dans le monde sorcier, sa vie mystérieuse, son choix de fiancée… bref tous ces trucs que les femmes adorent savoir !"

Hermione resta interdite pendant quelques instants.

"De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix !" lui assena Rita d'une voix ferme. "Il vous a expressément demandé. Donc, vous ferez le nécessaire pour que cet interview se passe bien et vous nous écrirez un article digne de Sorcière Hebdo ! Vous devrez vous rendre dans le manoir des Black à 14h, soyez-y à l'heure !"

Hermione avait la mine déconfite, elle avait à peine quelques heures pour préparer son interview. De plus, elle appréhendait de le voir à nouveau. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Elle était encore chamboulée de sa rencontre avec Daphné et de ses menaces. Elle resta silencieuse pendant toute la réunion, n'écoutant plus Rita et les interventions de ses collègues. A ses côtés, Ron lui jetait des regards en coin. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione et il était temps qu'il tire cela au clair. Il allait devoir contacter sa sœur pour en savoir un peu plus.

oOoOo

Sirius attendait patiemment assis à son bureau dans son manoir. Il était satisfait de son stratagème. Son filleul lui avait appris des choses très intéressantes sur Hermione Granger : la jeune femme avait 21 ans, elle avait étudié à Poudlard avec Harry, elle était né-moldue mais il semblait qu'elle avait été une excellente élève pendant toute sa scolarité. Depuis trois ans, elle vivait à Londres et travaillait chez Sorcière Hebdo en tant qu'apprentie-journaliste. Elle était venue au bal pour pouvoir écrire un article à ce sujet dans son magazine.

Sur ce dernier point, il grimaça. Il détestait les magazines tels que Sorcière Hebdo qui ne parlaient que de futilités : comment tenir sa maison, comment faire un bon repas pour dix invités sans elfe de maison, comment séduire un homme… Et surtout, il publiait des ragots mensongers sur des célébrités du monde sorcier. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire cet interview ?

Tout simplement parce que c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour pouvoir la revoir. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il était obsédé par elle. Il voulait la revoir, absolument, pour confirmer sa première impression ou au contraire, pour l'anéantir à jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose tant qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa démarche.

Pour cet article qu'elle allait écrire, il lui ferait signer un contrat pour qu'elle ne divulgue aucune information compromettante le concernât. Il avait refusé qu'un photographe du magazine accompagne la jeune femme parce qu'il était hors de question que quelqu'un puisse le prendre en photo. Il avait d'ailleurs interdit toutes photos pendant son bal. Aussi, il avait envie de la voir seul. Il en profiterait également pour lui demander de relire l'article afin de vérifier ce qu'elle aurait écrit et puis, cela lui donnerait une autre occasion de la revoir s'il lui plaisait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait toujours lui envoyer ses commentaires par courrier.

Sirius s'enfonça dans son grand fauteuil et sourit. Il était satisfait de son plan. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'elle n'arrive.

oOoOo

Hermione était bien plus stressée dans la voiture qui l'emmenait jusqu'au manoir des Black que le soir du bal. Elle avait préparé une liste de questions vite fait. Elle avait même demandé l'avis de Ginny en urgence qui l'avait aidé un peu. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'exercice et elle aurait préféré être secondée par un autre journaliste plus expérimenté mais cela aurait montré un signe de faiblesse auprès de Rita.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas envie de rencontrer Sirius Black seule. Elle ne s'était pas bien comportée au bal en le fuyant comme elle l'avait fait et elle avait peur qu'il la questionne à ce sujet. Que lui dirait-elle ? Qu'elle était malade certainement. C'était peu plausible mais l'homme ne devait pas penser qu'elle avait été perturbée par l'attention qu'il lui avait porté. Elle devait rester neutre et professionnelle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun écart.

La voiture arriva enfin devant le grand portail noir en fer forgé. Le parc du manoir n'avait pas été impressionnant de nuit mais il faisait désormais plein jour et Hermione découvrit enfin à quoi il ressemblait en réalité. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il semblait y avoir des hectares de forêt sous la neige. Au bout de cinq minutes, la forêt s'arrêta pour laisser place à une plaine enneigée qui entourait le manoir, non, le château des Black. La demeure était encore plus gigantesque de jour.

Le stress d'Hermione monta d'un cran. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire une attaque de panique alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore arrivée.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin, elle sortit son miroir de poche de son sac et vérifia sa coiffure et son maquillage. Quand elle était venue dans les bureaux du magazine en ce lundi, elle s'était habillée comme tous les jours. Mais elle avait été forcée de changer de tenue. L'assistante de Rita avait sorti quelques vêtements de la collection personnelle de sa chef car il était hors de question qu'elle aille interviewer ce cher Sirius Black en jean et en pull. Hermione avait choisi la tenue la plus sobre qu'elle avait trouvé, une veste et une jupe noire avec une chemise blanche. Elle avait l'impression d'aller à un enterrement mais il était hors de question de porter un des tailleurs colorés de sa rédactrice en chef.

La neige avait été dégagée sur le sol comme lors de sa première visite. Elle marcha vers l'entrée du manoir et soudain, Hermione fut surprise par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'elle était venue. Elle ne vit aucune décoration de Noël à l'extérieur du château. D'ailleurs, elle n''avait vu aucun sapin à l'intérieur. Tout le monde fêtait Noël à Londres, c'était une fête très répandue. Pourquoi la demeure des Black avait-elle échappé à l'ambiance festive de toute la ville ? Elle effaça vite ses pensées lorsqu'un majordome habillé tout en noir la salua.

"Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, de Sorcière Hebdo," dit-elle à l'attention de l'homme.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, monsieur Black vous attend dans son bureau. Suivez-moi," répondit-il poliment.

Elle emboîta le pas du majordome qui monta les grands escaliers à la gauche du hall d'entrée. Quand il arriva au premier étage, il prit le premier couloir qui était sur sa gauche et marcha pendant cinq minutes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. L'homme toqua et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse.

"Monsieur, mademoiselle Granger est là !" dit-il.

"Faites-la entrer !" répondit l'homme à la voix grave qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius Black. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle voulut s'enfuir en courant mais quand le majordome ouvrit plus grand la porte pour la faire entrer, elle ne put plus reculer.

Elle fit quelques pas. Son hôte était assis devant son bureau et se leva dès qu'il la vit. Son visage s'était illuminé en la voyant et il lui sourit. Il commença à avancer vers elle. Comme hypnotisée, elle avança également vers lui. Elle leva la main, ce dernier la prit et la baisa à nouveau ce qui la fit rougir.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger !" s'exclama-t-il d'un air amical.

"Bonjour, monsieur Black," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Veuillez-vous installer sur ce fauteuil en face de moi."

Elle s'assit sur le beau fauteuil noir qu'il lui proposa et sortit son bloc-notes et sa plume. Sirius Black s'était installé en face d'elle, derrière son bureau. Il y eut un lourd silence, Hermione ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Finalement, il prit la parole.

"Comment avez-vous trouvé le bal ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oh… très divertissant," répondit-elle.

"Je ne vous ai pas vu partir de la soirée. J'espère que vous ne vous sentiez pas mal ?"

"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-elle en rougissant. "Je devais rentrer chez moi."

"Dommage, j'aurais aimé plus faire votre connaissance."

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sirius Black la regardait intensément de ses yeux gris. Elle les évita le plus possible car à chaque fois, son cœur palpitait plus fort dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux tombaient sur les siens.

"Vous avez demandé à être interviewé par Sorcière Hebdo," reprit-elle, changeant de sujet. Elle était une professionnelle, oui ou non ? "Vous faites un grand honneur à notre magazine, vous qui êtes si discret sur votre vie privée. Je vous en remercie infiniment !"

"Mais je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Comme vous êtes partie un peu vite, vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de me poser toutes vos questions !" dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Hermione resta coi. Elle faillit éclater de rire par l'absurdité de ce qu'il disait. Mais en réalité, elle était effectivement venue au bal pour écrire un article sur lui et sa soirée. Cela n'était pas absurde.

"Oui, en effet ! Beaucoup de nos lectrices se posent des questions sur vous ! Pourriez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Avant toute chose, vous est-il possible de signer ce contrat, s'il vous plaît ?" lui demanda-t-il en avançant un parchemin qui était posé devant lui. "Je suis très discret sur ma vie privée et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. J'aimerais également avoir un droit de lecture sur votre article dès que vous l'aurez terminé !"

"Oh…"

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle prit le parchemin dans ses mains et le lut attentivement.

"Je vois que je ne peux pas vous poser de questions sur votre vie sentimentale, pourtant, c'est ce que souhaitent connaître nos lectrices…"

"Non, je ne dirai rien sur ma vie amoureuse."

"Et sur le choix de votre favorite après le bal ?"

"Non plus !"

"Hum…"

"Je n'accepterai pas d'interview si vous ne signez pas ce papier," dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Malheureusement, Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait repartir avec des informations sur cet homme, peu importait si elles étaient croustillantes ou pas. Elle signa le document.

Sirius Black lui fit un grand sourire.

oOoOo

Sirius raconta sa vie à Hermione, enfin ce qu'il avait envie de rendre publique : sa vie d'étudiant à Poudlard, ce qu'il avait fait ensuite, la perte de ses parents il y a deux ans qui l'avait ramené vers des activités plus sérieuses et son intégration dans l'empire des Black qui s'était faite petit à petit avec l'aide de son oncle. Finalement, ce bal organisé pour qu'il trouve la femme de sa vie. Il parla de son entreprise et de ce qu'il comptait faire dans les cinq prochaines années. De sa vie privée, il ne dit rien puisque Hermione ne lui posa aucune question y faisant référence, étant liée par le contrat. Elle fut intéressée par ses futurs projets comme la construction d'un complexe hospitalier dans l'un des quartiers les plus défavorisés de la ville.

"Mais comment des personnes qui n'ont pas les moyens pourront se faire soigner dans votre hôpital ?" lui demanda-t-elle tout en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

"Nous avons étudié quel était le prix maximum que pouvait payer la population locale et nous pratiquerons des prix raisonnables," répondit-il.

"Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'à force, la qualité des soins s'en trouve affectée, à force de tirer les prix ?"

"Nous ne ferons pas de compromis sur la qualité. Bien sûr, c'est un hôpital où nous ne ferons pas, voire très peu de bénéfice, ce n'est pas notre objectif et nous appellerons aussi à la générosité de nos chers donateurs."

Hermione le regarda avec un air dubitatif.

"Monsieur Black, vous êtes-vous déjà promenés dans le quartier dans lequel vous comptez construire le complexe hospitalier ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hum… je n'y suis jamais allé personnellement si c'est cela que vous me demandez."

"Pensez-vous que créer un gigantesque hôpital est la réponse pour aider ces gens ?"

"Nous avons bien étudié cet investissement et mes conseillers et moi-même sommes persuadés que c'est ce dont ce quartier a besoin ! J'ai appris que les petits hôpitaux étaient surchargés et qu'ils n'avaient plus les moyens de s'occuper de tous les patients ! Ce nouvel hôpital les soutiendra, de plus, cela permettra à des personnes en situation précaire d'accéder à des soins qu'ils n'ont normalement pas accès !"

Hermione ne dit plus rien. Cet homme était très sûr de son projet et ne semblait pas vouloir le remettre en question. Pourtant, elle avait plutôt l'impression que ce projet n'était qu'un coup marketing pour le groupe Black et certainement un moyen de faire baisser drastiquement ses impôts. En somme, l'entreprise Black profitait largement de cet investissement. Ce n'était pas juste un geste de pure générosité.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des autres projets immobiliers que l'entreprise comptait lancer dans les prochaines années. Au bout d'une heure et demi d'interview, elle n'avait plus de questions à lui poser. Elle voulut terminer l'entretien mais Sirius l'arrêta.

"Souhaitez-vous prendre le thé avec moi, mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmante.

Hermione hésita, elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder avec lui. Surtout qu'elle sentait qu'il voulait lui poser quelques questions à son tour.

"Je dois retourner travailler. J'ai un article à écrire, comme vous le voyez !" fit-elle en montrant son carnet et en le rangeant dans son sac.

"Ne dites pas ça ! Vous avez bien un peu de temps à m'accorder ! Et si vous avez le moindre souci, je contacterai personnellement votre magazine !"

"Euh, non, ne faites pas ça !" dit-elle précipitamment.

"Alors, un thé ?"

L'homme n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir refuser quoique ce soit. Hermione accepta avec réticence. Sirius lui sourit et appela son majordome pour qu'il prépare le salon d'hiver. Il se leva et enjoignit à Hermione de le suivre. Elle se sentait embarrassée mais ne put qu'acquiescer.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, traversant le grand couloir, prenant un escalier différent de celui qu'elle avait pris à l'aller. Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit salon qui avait une grande verrière donnant sur le grand parc du domaine des Black. La neige était tombée toute la nuit dernière et avait laissé sur la nature environnante un manteau blanc parfaitement immaculé.

Sirius lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un grand fauteuil et il s'assit face à elle. Le majordome apporta le service à thé et les servit. Quand il partit, l'héritier des Black prit la parole. Il n'avait pas arrêté de dévorer des yeux Hermione et cette dernière se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait sûrement pas autant rougi de toute sa vie.

"Alors, maintenant que vous m'avez posé toutes ces questions, parlez-moi un peu de vous !" lui demanda-t-il.

"Euh… que voulez-vous savoir ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…" répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de devenir journaliste, par exemple ?"

"J'ai toujours aimé écrire." dit-elle. "Et pendant toute ma scolarité à Pouldard, je tenais le journal de l'école. Au début, je n'écrivais que des articles, mais les deux dernières années, j'en suis devenue la rédactrice en chef et je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais vraiment ça ! Ecrire pour informer les gens, c'est très intéressant."

"Pourtant, vous êtes dans un magazine et non dans un quotidien comme la Gazette du Sorcier. Pourquoi Sorcière Hebdo ?"

"Car on peut penser ce que l'on veut de ce magazine, il reste atypique. La Gazette du Sorcier est secrètement gérée par le Ministère de la Magie alors que Sorcière Hebdo est totalement libre d'éditer ce qu'il veut. De plus, il n'a pas peur de dire les choses, il n'est pas politiquement correct, et parle aux sorcières d'aujourd'hui. Sa ligne éditoriale a totalement changé depuis que Rita Skeeter, la rédactrice en chef, est arrivée il y a dix ans !"

"Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas trop cette femme ! Je l'ai rencontré une ou deux fois, il y a très longtemps. Je n'ai jamais aimé son côté tête de fouine !"

"Oui, elle est assez tenace comme personne ! Mais elle est douée dans son domaine !"

"Et quelle est votre ambition ? Prendre la place de Rita Skeeter et devenir rédactrice en chef vous-même ?"

"Oh non, en tout cas, si c'était le cas, pas avant bien longtemps ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre ! Mais oui, j'aimerais bien un jour tenir mon propre journal."

Hermione fit une pause avant de lui poser à son tour une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

"Monsieur Black, j'ai été assez étonnée de ne voir aucune décoration de Noël dans votre manoir. Est-ce parce que vous comptez les mettre plus tard ?" demanda-t-elle comme s'il était naturel de décorer sa maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

"Je déteste cette période de l'année !" dit-il d'un air froid.

"Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, on parle de la fête de Noël !" insista-t-elle, étonnée par sa réponse.

"Tout le monde n'est pas un adorateur de cette fête, comme vous, mademoiselle Granger !"

Sa réponse cinglante fit taire Hermione. Elle sentit que le sujet était sensible et n'approfondit pas plus. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux personnes. Néanmoins, Sirius le rompit brusquement en posant également une question qu'il avait envie de poser depuis le début de leur entretien.

"Et vous avez un petit ami ?" lui demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

"Et pourquoi donc je répondrai à une question aussi indiscrète ?" répliqua-t-elle d'un air outré. "Vous n'avez pas voulu parler de votre vie privée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous parlerai de la mienne !"

Sirius sourit. Elle avait marqué un point.

"Alors, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi prochainement ?" l'interrogea-t-il, en ne perdant pas une seconde.

"Comment ? Euh… non… enfin, je veux dire… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit raisonnable."

"Comment ça ?"

"Nos relations doivent rester professionnelles !"

"Mais ce sera un dîner professionnel ! Vous pourrez, par exemple, me soumettre votre article ?"

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de revoir cet homme. Certes, elle le trouvait charmant mais il était aussi nonchalant et prétentieux. De plus, elle n'aimait pas l'air qu'il prenait quand il lui posait des questions, comme si tout lui était dû.

"Je vous recontacterai quand je l'aurai terminé, dans quelques jours ! Mais je ne vous garantis pas un dîner ! Je suis très occupée !" dit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Je dois maintenant vous laisser !"

Elle se leva pour prendre congés. Sirius ne put rien faire pour la retenir et la laissa donc lui dire au revoir.

"A bientôt, monsieur Black ! Je vous informerai de l'avancée de l'article. Si j'ai d'autres questions, pourrais-je vous envoyer un parchemin ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, mademoiselle Granger ! A bientôt !"

Il se leva également et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

"Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre bureau !" dit-il.

"Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Appelez-moi juste une voiture !"

"Mais j'insiste !"

"J'imagine que vous devez être occupé, monsieur Black, et je ne vous voudrais abuser de votre précieux temps !"

Sirius éclata de rire. Hermione rougit car elle le trouva encore plus beau quand il riait sincèrement.

"Etes-vous en train de me faire la leçon, mademoiselle Granger !"

"Euh non…" rougit-elle. "Je suis désolée mais honnêtement, je peux rentrer seule !"

"Alors, soit, juste une voiture !"

Hermione quitta enfin le manoir des Black.


	5. Les muffins de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très léger ! J'espère que vous ressentirez un peu l'ambiance de Noël ^^  
> Et merci pour mon premier Kudo. Vu que je suis nouvelle sur AO3, je me demandais ce que c'était XD. Bref, cela m'a fait plaisir !  
> Très bonne lecture !

Les jours qui suivirent furent compliqués pour Hermione. Chaque matin, elle recevait un hibou de Sirius lui demandant quand elle serait disponible pour qu'ils se voient et elle répondait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas le temps, qu'elle avait un travail, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il était tenace et il continuait à lui envoyer son hibou. Pour elle, cela ressemblait très fortement à du harcèlement et elle en avait plus qu'assez.

De ce fait, elle n'avait pas souhaité le rencontrer pour un dîner afin de lui remettre l'article qu'elle avait terminé de rédiger. Elle le lui envoya par courrier le jeudi de cette même semaine et attendit sa réponse qui, à sa grande surprise, n'arriva pas le lendemain. D'ailleurs, elle ne reçut aucun courrier de sa part de la journée. Avait-il compris qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de la harceler comme il le faisait ? Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle s'était sentie un peu déçue. Mais bien sûr, elle chassa rapidement cette pensée.

Ce n'était pas la seule personne qui la harcelait depuis le début de la semaine. Ron s'y était mis également. Ce dernier avait contacté sa sœur et elle lui avait raconté la soirée du bal. Depuis, il ne lâchait plus Hermione. Tout d'abord, il lui avait demandé comment s'était passé son interview. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter de ces quelques heures passées avec l'héritier des Black, elle avait été très évasive mais Ron avait insisté. Et elle s'était encore plus refermée sur elle-même. Pourquoi sa vie l'intéressait-il autant désormais ? Et maintenant, il lui proposait de venir déjeuner avec lui quasiment tous les midis, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son attitude était incompréhensible. Quand Hermione en avait parlé à Ginny alors qu'elle était venue la voir un midi dans sa boutique, cette dernière avait éclaté de rire.

"Tu es vraiment aveugle, Hermione !" avait-elle juste répondu.

Elle n'en avait pas dit plus et Hermione était restée seule avec ses questions.

La jeune femme n'avait pas non plus entendu parler de Daphné Greengrass. Celle-ci l'avait menacée mais pour l'instant, elle semblait n'avoir rien tenté. Hermione était plutôt soulagée mais elle savait que cette femme ne lançait pas de menaces comme ça à la légère. Elle entendrait parler d'elle prochainement.

Ce vendredi soir, elle avait prévu de ne pas sortir car elle comptait passer la soirée à cuisiner des muffins et des biscuits, qu'elle distribuerait le lendemain à des enfants dans des hôpitaux. Chaque année, à la période de Noël, elle prévoyait toujours du temps pour participer à des actions sociales. Quand elle était enfant, ses parents l'emmenaient toujours quand ils aidaient des associations caritatives pour la soupe populaire ou la bourse aux vêtements. Peu à peu, elle avait compris le sens et le bien-fondé de ces actions. C'était aussi ça, l'esprit de Noël : donner un peu de son temps sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Les gens n'avaient généralement pas besoin de beaucoup pour rendre leur quotidien moins pénible : un sourire, une main tendue, une oreille ou un bon repas chaud suffisait parfois. L'année précédente, elle avait distribué la soupe populaire tous les soirs pendant tout le mois de décembre. L'année d'avant, elle avait donné des cours de soutien gratuits à des enfants issus de milieu défavorisé qui avaient besoin d'aide scolaire. L'année encore d'avant, elle avait participé à une collecte de nourriture dans tous les supermarchés de la ville.

Habillée de son tablier blanc, elle commença à sortir tous les ingrédients pour cuisiner ses muffins. Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, elle avait mis comme musique de fond des chants de Noël et elle chantait à tue-tête "Let it snow!" quand on sonna à sa porte. Hermione regarda l'heure. Il était 19h et elle n'attendait personne. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger ?

Elle alla ouvrir mais resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants avant de pouvoir parler. Sirius Black se tenait devant sa porte et lui souriait à pleines dents. Il tenait une grande enveloppe en kraft à la main. Hermione se reprit finalement de sa surprise.

"Monsieur Black ! Mais que faites-vous là ? Et comment savez-vous où j'habite ?" demanda-t-elle rapidement.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle Granger, je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci." dit-il.

Mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé de la déranger.

"J'ai préféré venir vous voir directement pour vous remettre mes commentaires sur votre article." continua-t-il. Il lui montra l'enveloppe qu'il avait dans les mains en la secouant légèrement. "Puis-je entrer ?"

"Euh… maintenant ? Vous auriez pu m'envoyer cela par hibou ! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous déplacer pour cela !"

"Mais non ! L'enveloppe est bien trop lourde pour un pauvre hibou, et je préférais vous voir directement pour discuter du contenu de l'article."

"Hum… c'est que… maintenant… ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment…" répliqua Hermione, embarrassée.

"Ah, vous n'êtes pas seule, c'est ça ? Je vous dérange ?" Sirius tenta de regarder derrière son épaule.

"Non, je suis seule… mais je dois…"

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter avec lui mais il ne partirait pas sans une bonne excuse de sa part. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Sirius Black mais elle avait déjà compris que c'était une personne très têtue.

"Je dois absolument cuisiner des pâtisseries ce soir, je ne peux pas reporter ! Donc, je n'aurai pas de temps à vous consacrer pour l'article…" s'expliqua-t-elle, en prenant un air faussement désolé.

"Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ?" demanda-t-il brusquement. "Je ne sais pas cuisiner mais je suis sûr que je peux vous aider à quelque chose !"

"Oh, non, ce ne sera pas…"

"Si, si, j'insiste ! Avec mon aide, vous terminerez plus rapidement vos gâteaux et nous pourrons jeter un coup d'œil sur l'article !"

Sirius la regardait toujours avec ce sourire. Elle était embarrassée, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il entre dans son appartement, de plus, s'il l'aidait pour ses pâtisseries, et qu'il restait ensuite pour l'article, cela signifierait plusieurs heures seule avec lui. Bien sûr, son ventre se tordit d'excitation à cette pensée mais elle n'avait pas très envie de l'écouter.

"S'il vous plaît !" la supplia-t-il. "J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour venir jusque chez vous, vous n'allez tout de même pas me renvoyer ?"

Et maintenant, il essayait de toucher sa corde sensible. L'homme était doué ! Elle capitula.

"Bon, d'accord ! J'espère vraiment que vous me serez utile !" lança Hermione en le regardant de haut en bas. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il n'avait jamais touché à une casserole de sa vie.

"Vous ne le regretterez pas !" répondit Sirius en lui offrant un sourire encore plus grand.

"Entrez !" bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant, elle cacha sa gêne en se cachant derrière sa porte d'entrée.

Sirius entra dans son appartement et fut surpris par la décoration de Noël de Hermione. Il resta estomaqué quelques instants en voyant le grand sapin qui trônait au fond du salon, proche des fenêtres. L'arbre clignotait de toutes les couleurs. Il avança de quelques pas et aperçut les guirlandes sur les murs, les boules, les figurines, même le gui ! Il se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec appréhension. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire entrer un homme dans sa maison et elle savait que son chez-elle était particulièrement girly, surtout en cette période de Noël.

"Je vois que vous adorez Noël !" fit-il d'un air moitié-railleur, moitié-impressionné.

"Oui, j'adore cette fête ! Dommage que vous ne partagiez pas cette passion !" lança-t-elle.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Car vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! J'adore Noël "

"Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais compris tout cet engouement pour cette fête commerciale !"

"Mais Noël, ce n'est pas du tout commercial ! Vous ne pensez qu'à tous ces cadeaux que les gens s'offrent !"

"Et aussi à l'industrie des marchés de Noël, des décorations, de la nourriture festive et j'en passe ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes aussi naïve !"

"Je ne suis pas naïve !" s'écria-t-elle, vexée. "Noël, ce n'est pas que ça ! Si je n'avais pas les moyens de m'acheter des décorations, j'adorerais quand même cette fête. Car ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais son esprit ! Noël apporte énormément de bonheur aux enfants mais pas que, aux adultes aussi ! Les gens sont plus positifs et joyeux ! C'est aussi un moment où nous pouvons donner sans restriction, sans honte ! Et même si parfois, ce n'est qu'un peu, et pas besoin d'offrir une montre hors de prix ou une robe luxueuse, un peu de soutien peut parfois rendre le sourire à des gens qui en ont besoin ! L'esprit de Noël, c'est redonner de l'espoir aux gens !"

Sirius avait écouté Hermione sans dire un mot. Il se détourna d'elle finalement. Elle s'approcha de lui.

"Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas Noël ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que le côté commercial de cette fête, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air prudent.

Elle savait qu'elle rentrait dans la sphère privée de Sirius Black et ce dernier n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions trop indiscrètes. En même temps, cette fois, elle n'avait pas signé de contrat lui interdisant de l'interroger sur des choses personnelles. Elle se mit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait gêné.

"Je n'aime pas Noël parce que… c'est une fête qui a toujours été... décevante…" Il détourna à nouveau le visage. Et cette fois, Hermione sentit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

"Et si nous les faisions ces muffins !" dit-elle d'une voix plus réjouie. "Donnez-moi votre cape, s'il vous plaît ! Et votre veste également car vous risquez de vous salir !"

Sirius se déshabilla et Hermione prit ses vêtements pour les pendre sur son porte-manteau. Puis, elle sortit un grand tablier de son placard et le lui remit entre les mains.

"Il est hors de question que je porte ça !" lança-t-il d'un air dégoûté en regardant le tablier à fleurs.

"Soit vous portez ça, soit vous allez vous salir ! Cuisiner, ça n'a jamais été propre comme activité ! Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas de mettre de la farine ou du chocolat sur votre complet Chanel, c'est comme vous voulez !"

Hermione le regarda intensément, elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'avait certes pas envie de salir à jamais ses vêtements mais porter un tablier aussi immonde semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Elle tourna les talons et entra dans sa cuisine. Finalement, Sirius la suivit, habillé du tablier ridicule. Elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle le vit ainsi vêtu mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à son avantage dedans, sinon, elle allait le vexer. L'homme avait sa fierté. Pourtant, elle le trouvait attendrissant dans son tablier à fleurs.

"Alors, dites-moi ce que je dois faire !" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Veuillez mesurer la farine avec ce verre doseur, il m'en faut 150 grammes ! Ensuite, vous pourrez la mettre dans ce grand bol ! Puis, vous casserez trois œufs !" lui répondit-elle.

Sirius resta interdit pendant quelques instants. Hermione l'observa, les yeux plissés.

"Vous n'avez jamais cassé des œufs, c'est ça, monsieur Black ?"

"Euh…"

Il était très embarrassé et commença à rougir.

"Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas cuisiner…" dit-il d'un air penaud.

Hermione le trouva encore plus mignon.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous apprendre !" s'écria-t-elle en lui souriant tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il se détendit. Après qu'il ait mesuré la farine et qu'il l'ait mise dans un grand bol, Hermione lui montra comment casser des œufs en lui demandant d'en casser dans un petit bol avant de les rajouter dans le grand bol.

"Surtout, faites attention à ne pas laisser de coquille !"

Sirius appliqua les conseils de Hermione consciencieusement. Puis, il fut de corvée de mélanger la pâte pendant que Hermione préparait une pâte à biscuits. Hermione jetait des coups d'œil discrets vers son invité et sourit. Voir le grand héritier Black aussi concentré fit cogner son cœur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle le trouvait décidément plus charmant, habillé de son tablier, une mèche de cheveux pendant sur un côté de son visage, les yeux plissés, le visage attentif. En cet instant, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme fier et prétentieux qu'il prétendait être.

Il capta son regard et releva le regard en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens. _Par Merlin, qu'il est beau !_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle se ressaisit.

"Maintenant que vous avez bien mélangé la pâte, nous allons pouvoir ajouter le chocolat fondu !" dit-elle rapidement. "Attention, c'est chaud !"

Hermione approcha une petite casserole de chocolat noir fondu et la versa doucement dans le grand bol.

"Vous pouvez mélanger mais doucement, sinon, vous allez en mettre partout sur vous et le plan de travail !"

"D'accord !" dit-il simplement.

Il reprit son travail consciencieusement sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Hermione entendit "Douce nuit" en musique de fond et ne put s'empêcher de chanter doucement.

"Vous avez une très jolie voix !" ne put s'empêcher de dire Sirius qui avait relevé la tête vers elle.

"Oh… merci !" dit-elle en rougissant. "J'adore les chansons de Noël !"

"C'est ce que j'avais compris !" rit-il.

"Oui, désolée ! C'est ma playlist spéciale Noël ! Vous voulez peut-être écouter autre chose ?"

"Non, pas du tout ! Cela me va ! Surtout si vous continuez à chanter !"

"Euh…"

Hermione devint rouge pivoine.

"Vous… avez fini de mélanger la pâte ?" demanda-t-elle en tentant d'effacer sa gêne.

"Oui, regardez ! Est-ce que cela vous convient ?"

"C'est parfait ! Nous allons maintenant la mettre dans des moules ! Mais cette fois, je préfère utiliser un peu de magie car c'est plus propre. Laissez-moi faire !"

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et répartit la pâte à muffins dans douze moules qu'elle avait beurré à l'avance. Sirius la regarda faire d'un air impressionné. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu une seule personne cuisiner, on lui avait toujours préparé ses plats et il n'était jamais entré une seule fois dans la cuisine de ses elfes de maison. Quand la pâte fut enfin répartie, Hermione les fit voler dans son four déjà chaud et mit un minuteur.

"Dans vingt minutes, ce sera cuit ! Maintenant, faites la même chose, mais cette fois, au lieu de cuisiner des muffins au chocolat, on fera des muffins aux myrtilles !"

Ils continuèrent encore pendant deux heures. Pendant qu'ils cuisinaient, Hermione avait débouché une bouteille de vin rouge et ils cuisinaient tout en sirotant leur vin. L'ambiance était de plus en plus détendue et ils partageaient des anecdotes de leur vie. Elle apprit qu'en effet, Sirius n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie auparavant, que sa mère avait été très stricte quand il était enfant et qu'il avait passé une partie de sa vie à se rebeller contre les contraintes de son statut. Il avait fait le tour du monde pendant trois ans et ne s'était pas rasé pendant toute cette période. Hermione exigea une photo qu'il refusa de lui donner. Deux ans auparavant, malheureusement, son destin d'héritier l'avait rattrapé. Ses parents étaient décédés d'un tragique accident et étant l'unique héritier, il avait dû revenir à la réalité de ses devoirs.

Hermione lui raconta également son enfance heureuse en tant que moldue. Elle n'avait appris l'existence de la magie qu'à ses onze ans. Ensuite, sa vie avait totalement changé mais elle avait toujours gardé quelques réflexes de moldue, comme cuisiner. C'était une passion qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu une vie aussi intense que Sirius. Après ses études, elle était juste montée dans la capitale et avait commencé à travailler. Elle aurait aimé faire le tour du monde comme lui mais elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Peut-être un jour, quand elle aurait assez d'argent, pourrait-elle réaliser ce rêve.

Finalement, ils réussirent à cuisiner une cinquantaine de muffins et commencèrent à préparer les biscuits au beurre. Sirius s'amusa à créer des formes farfelues alors que Hermione était restée dans le standard. Elle découpa des biscuits en forme d'étoile, de bonhomme de neige, de cerf ou de sapin. Elle jeta un œil au-dessus de l'épaule de Sirius.

"C'est quoi cette forme ?" lui demanda-t-elle en voyant une forme longue.

"C'est un palmier !" répondit-il fier de lui.

"Un palmier ? Vraiment ? On dirait plutôt une forme de baguette bizarrement recourbée sur elle-même !"

"Mais pas du tout ! Vous voyez, là, ce sont les grandes feuilles du palmier, et là, son tronc !"

"N'importe quoi ! Et c'est quoi cette autre forme ?" s'écria-t-elle en pointant sur un autre biscuit bizarre.

"C'est un cœur !" dit-il en rougissant.

"Un cœur, ça ? Mais ça ressemble à un rond. Regardez, c'est comme ça qu'on fait un cœur !"

Et avec son couteau, elle corrigea la forme ronde pour lui rendre une réelle forme de cœur.

"Et voilà !"

"Pff… !"

Elle éclata de rire.

"Découper un cœur ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi romantique, monsieur Black ! On fait des biscuits de Noël, pas des biscuits pour la Saint Valentin !"

"Ne vous moquez pas, mademoiselle Granger ! Je suis quelqu'un de très romantique ! Et appelez-moi Sirius !"

Hermione continua à rire.

"Je demande à voir ! D'accord pour Sirius, mais seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione !"

Sirius sourit.

"D'accord ! Et si vous aviez accepté ma proposition à dîner, vous auriez vu quel homme romantique j'étais !"

"Oh, j'imagine que pour vous, être romantique, c'est réservé un restaurant entier pour vous seul où vous inviteriez votre belle et lui proposeriez les plats les plus raffinés ! Vous termineriez le repas par lui offrir mille roses rouges !"

"Et alors, ce n'est pas romantique, ça ?" s'écria-t-il d'un air légèrement vexé.

"Il y a dix-mille façons d'être romantique, Sirius ! Et toutes ne comportent pas forcément de l'argent ! Honnêtement, offrir mille roses rouges, ce serait de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres ! Je préfère largement une balade au clair de lune ou boire un chocolat chaud avec ma moitié au coin du feu ! C'est cent fois plus romantique !"

Sirius resta dubitatif quelques instants.

"C'est si romantique que ça de boire du chocolat chaud devant une cheminée ?"

"Si vous êtes avec la personne que vous aimez, bien sûr que c'est romantique !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix assurée. "Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de ce côté-là !"

Il ne s'en offusqua pas car il se rapprocha de Hermione.

"Alors, apprenez-les-moi !" dit-il avec ferveur.

"Qu… Comment ?"

Elle avait agrandi ses yeux. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Sirius se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait dit en voyant le visage de Hermione interloqué et se rétracta.

"Excusez-moi !"

Il se détourna d'elle et finit de découper la pâte à biscuits en silence.

Les biscuits désormais au four et leur tabliers enlevés, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour jeter un œil sur l'article de Hermione.

"Franchement, vous ne m'avez pas montré sous mon meilleur jour !" lui lança-t-il sur un ton railleur.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Il lut quelques passages de son article à voix haute : "Sirius Black, cet homme de premier abord séduisant avec son sourire charmeur, n'est en réalité qu'un chef d'entreprise avisé, consciencieux et soucieux de son image", "Son projet d'hôpital dans un quartier défavorisé semble trop beau pour être vrai. Chaussés de ses Paul Smith, il n'a certainement jamais foulé les rues de Peckham et ne connaît pas la réalité de ce district", "En creusant un peu, on se rend vite compte que le projet n'est en réalité qu'une transaction financière…"

"Honnêtement, quand j'ai lu votre article hier au petit-déjeuner, j'ai failli m'étouffer !" s'écria-t-il.

Hermione se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Était-elle allée trop loin ? Devant son embarras, Sirius éclata de rire. Elle le regarda surprise.

"Pourquoi rigolez-vous ?" l'interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

"Je préfère cent fois plus lire un article tel que le vôtre que ceux qu'on nous propose dans la Gazette du Sorcier, qui sont toujours trop lisses et trop politiquement corrects ! J'avoue avoir tiqué quand vous avez dit que je n'étais soucieux que de mon image mais vous vous êtes rattrapée en disant également que j'étais séduisant ! Donc, cela me va !"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione rougit.

Finalement, Sirius n'avait pas d'autres commentaires à faire sur son article. Il pinailla sur deux-trois choses mais en réalité, cela ne justifiait pas sa venue jusque chez elle. Néanmoins, Hermione n'était plus offusquée de sa visite impromptue. Elle avait apprécié qu'il cuisine avec elle car elle l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour.

"Qu'allez-vous faire de toutes ces pâtisseries ? Vous ferez une vente demain ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il rangeait l'article dans l'enveloppe en kraft.

"Non, pas du tout !" s'écria-t-elle. "Je compte les distribuer à des enfants dans des hôpitaux moldus du quartier.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, ce sont des enfants qui ont de graves maladies et qui restent continuellement à l'hôpital. Je vais les visiter dans leur chambre et leur donner un muffin et un paquet de biscuits ! J'ai crocheté ça aussi, ces derniers mois, en vue de cette visite !"

Hermione attrapa une boîte en carton qui était posée à côté du canapé et l'ouvrit devant Sirius. Il y découvrit des amigurumi de forme et de taille différente : des lapins, des oiseaux, des tortues, des baleines… Sirius attrapa l'une des petites peluches et l'admira.

"C'est magnifique !" lança-t-il d'un ton appréciateur.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose !" répondit-elle simplement. "J'en donnerai un à chaque enfant, avec les gâteaux. Cela risque d'être une longue journée !"

"Puis-je vous accompagner ?"

"Euh… vous voulez m'accompagner ?" l'interrogea-t-elle d'un air surpris.

"Oui, cela m'intéresse de rencontrer ces enfants. Et je vous avoue, maintenant que j'ai cuisiné ces pâtisseries, j'aimerais savoir si les personnes à qui vous allez les donner les aimeront ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! J'aimerais aussi connaître un peu plus votre quotidien !"

Hermione le regarda intensément. La veille, elle aurait certainement refusé qu'il l'accompagne mais après ces quelques heures passées ensemble, son opinion sur l'homme avait changé. Ses yeux gris étaient sincères. De plus, son cœur criait qu'elle avait très envie de le revoir. Partager ce moment avec lui serait sûrement très instructif et l'aiderait certainement à mieux le connaître.

"D'accord" dit-elle finalement.

Sirius lui lança un large sourire qui fit encore plus palpiter son cœur.


	6. La perfidie d'une seule femme

"Quoi ?" s'écria Ginny qui faillit s'étouffer avec son scone.

Etant donné que Hermione avait été prise toute la semaine, les deux amies avaient décidé de manger ensemble un petit-déjeuner à l'appartement de Hermione avant que Ginny ne parte à son travail.

"Raconte-moi cette soirée romantique avec Sirius Black !" dit Ginny avec attente.

"Ce n'était pas romantique !"

"Comment ça ? Pas romantique ? Vous avez cuisiné des pâtisseries ensemble toute la soirée et tu dis que ce n'était pas romantique ! J'imagine vos mains se liant en pétrissant la pâte à biscuits… C'est le summum du romantisme !"

"N'exagère pas quand même, Ginny !" rit Hermione. Son amie avait tendance à tout surenchérir.

Hermione lui raconta le déroulement de la soirée. Ginny l'écouta avidement, en buvant son café.

"Et il n'a pas essayé de t'embrasser ?"

Hermione fut choquée par la question.

"Sirius est un vrai gentleman ! Il ne m'aurait jamais embrassé !"

"Ah oui ? A part ça, comment tu l'as trouvé ? Est-il toujours aussi mignon ?" demanda-t-elle les yeux plein de curiosité.

"Il était… plutôt cool !" répondit Hermione en rougissant.

"Alors, tu ne le trouves plus aussi prétentieux que lors de l'interview ?"

"Il… était différent ! Lors de l'interview, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait que m'impressionner avec son entreprise, sa maison et sa richesse. Mais hier, je l'ai senti beaucoup plus humble. A mon avis, il ne s'attendait pas à cuisiner des muffins ! Et j'ai passé… une très agréable soirée !"

Ginny la regarda d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Hermione en captant le regard de son amie.

"Mais rien !" s'écria Ginny, l'air de rien. "Tu aurais dû le prendre en photo !"

"Une photo ?"

"Mais Sirius Black avec un tablier à fleurs ! C'est quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie !"

"C'est vrai qu'il était très viril dans cette tenue !"

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

"Bon et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ?" l'interrogea Ginny après avoir englouti un nouveau scone.

Hermione se demandait toujours comment son amie pouvait engloutir autant de nourriture sans prendre un seul gramme. Cela devait être dans les gênes Weasley car Ron avait la même constitution. Si Hermione mangeait plus que nécessaire, elle savait qu'elle prendrait tout de suite un ou deux kilos. Elle faisait donc toujours attention.

"Pour l'instant, je ne ferai rien ! Il vient juste me chercher à 10h30 et ensuite, on ira ensemble distribuer les pâtisseries et les petits cadeaux que j'ai préparé."

"Et c'est tout ?"

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis dix jours. Elle avait l'impression de vivre une autre vie que la sienne. Son premier article, le bal, la rencontre avec Sirius, l'interview, son deuxième article, la soirée de la veille et désormais la journée à venir. Bref, cela faisait un peu trop de choses pour elle en très peu de temps… Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments.

De plus, c'était la période de Noël et elle ne pouvait pas en profiter comme elle le souhaitait en travaillant autant même si ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'était pas allée une seule fois à un marché de Noël et n'avait pas bu un seul vin chaud, à son plus grand désespoir. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait acheté à l'avance les cadeaux qu'elle comptait offrir.

"Je ne veux pas me faire de film, Ginny ! Ma vie est un peu trop chamboulée en ce moment. Donc, oui, ce sera tout… pour l'instant."

oOoOo

A 10h30 précises, Sirius arriva dans sa berline noire. Il avait bien sûr un chauffeur qui conduisait pour lui. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta au niveau de Hermione, le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et vint prendre les cartons qu'elle portait dans ses bras pour les mettre dans le coffre. Sirius sortit également pour lui proposer de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit et s'installa sur la banquette arrière.

"Vous allez bien, Hermione ?" lui demanda Sirius après s'être installé à son tour.

"Oui très bien et vous ?"

"Très bien, merci !"

"Je vous remercie de m'emmener et de m'accompagner pendant ces visites. Honnêtement, vous risquez de vous ennuyer, ce sera assez monotone pour vous !"

"Mais pas du tout ! Bien au contraire ! Ce sera très instructif. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie !"

Sirius avait l'air ravi mais Hermione était peu rassurée. Ce qu'allait voir Sirius n'était sûrement pas le genre de chose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir au quotidien, elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas choqué ou écœuré.

oOoOo

Le chauffeur ainsi que les deux occupants de la berline ne virent pas la voiture noire qui les suivait. Daphné Greengrass, assise sur la banquette arrière de sa propre voiture, était en train de se ronger un ongle. C'était une très mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait quand elle était stressée. Pourtant, ses mains étaient parfaitement manucurées. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de mordiller son faux ongle. Si elle avait pu, elle se le serait arraché sur place tellement elle bouillonnait de colère.

Comment cette moins-que-rien de Hermione Granger se trouvait-elle à l'instant même dans la voiture que Sirius Black ? Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée en ce début de semaine, elle avait fait suivre la sorcière. Elle savait que cette parvenue était retournée au manoir des Black, malgré ses menaces. Elle avait su aussi que l'héritier des Black avait passé la soirée de la veille chez la né-moldue. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait failli lancer un sort de réduction à son garde du corps. A la place, elle avait jeté par terre tous les objets fragiles de sa chambre. Elle s'était même coupée la main.

Elle regarda le pansement qu'elle avait sur le dos de sa main droite. Elle n'avait pas envie de la guérir par magie pour ne pas oublier la honte et la haine qu'elle avait ressentie. Jamais ne l'avait-on traité ainsi et il était hors de question que cette situation continue.

Elle avait un plan dans la tête.

oOoOo

Hermione et Sirius arrivèrent dans un premier hôpital. Ils furent accueillis par l'un des médecins qui les emmena à l'étage du service pédiatrique.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir les bras chargés de cartons. Hermione avait refusé que le chauffeur, prénommé Anthony, ne serve que de "porteur de carton" et en avait pris un sous son bras, ce qui avait obligé Sirius à faire de même. Ce dernier avait néanmoins demandé au chauffeur de porter le troisième carton. Dans un hôpital moldu, ils ne leur étaient pas possible d'utiliser la magie.

Hermione les avait également obligés à porter un bonnet rouge de Noël sur la tête. Sirius avait refusé en bloc au début mais devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, il avait été obligé de s'incliner. Même Anthony avait dû accepter les lubies de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Sirius avait que tout le monde le dévisageait car les gens se retournaient à son passage, étonnés par son accoutrement. Alors qu'il avait mis son plus beau costume aujourd'hui… Et visiblement, cela faisait rire Hermione puisque le sourire imprimé sur son visage ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait mis le bonnet. Il rumina dans son coin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la section des malades de longue période. Hermione avait expliqué à Sirius dans la voiture ce qu'était un cancer et celui-ci appréhendait un peu de rencontrer ces enfants malades.

Ils entrèrent dans une première chambre. Ils y trouvèrent un enfant âgé de 8 ans qui jouait sur sa console portable. L'enfant était accompagné de sa mère qui était en train de lui éplucher une pomme. Elle se leva dès qu'elle les vit.

"Bonjour madame ! Je suis Hermione et voici mes amis Sirius et Anthony. Nous faisons partie de l'Association "Pour un Sourire" et nous avons un petit quelque chose pour Adrian."

"Bonjour !" dit la mère. "Dis bonjour Adrian !" lança-t-elle à son enfant qui n'avait pas levé la tête de sa Game Boy.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de son enfant en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Il releva enfin la tête de sa console portable et tourna enfin une mine curieuse vers les inconnus qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Adrian portait un bonnet en laine qui devait certainement protéger sa tête nue et l'enfant n'avait pas de sourcil. Sa peau était très blanche et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait malade, pourtant, ses yeux pétillaient quand il les regarda.

"Bonjour Adrian !" lança Hermione en s'approcha du lit de l'enfant.

"Bonjour ! Vous m'avez apporté un cadeau ?" s'écria Adrian d'un air avide.

"Adrian !" le gronda sa mère.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la chambre et posa son carton à ses pieds. Sirius se posta derrière elle.

"A quoi tu joues ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"A Super Mario !" répondit Adrian content de pouvoir parler de son jeu préféré.

Je n''avais jamais vu une Game Boy de cette couleur !"

"C'est le tout dernier modèle de Nintendo, c'est la Game Boy Advance !"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de mieux que les anciennes versions ?"

"Elle est plus performante, je peux jouer plus longtemps et les designs des jeux sont supers ! Et puis, je peux jouer à plein de jeux !"

Sirius avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Il regarda la console de jeu avec beaucoup de curiosité.

"Est-ce que tu me peux me montrer comment on y joue ?" demanda-t-il soudain à l'enfant en pointant du doigt la console.

"Oui bien sûr ! Viens, je vais te montrer !" lança Adrian en proposant à l'homme de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

Il s'assit au côté du garçon et prit la console entre ses mains. Adrian lui montra comment jouer à Super Mario. Sirius éclata de rire, il n'avait jamais vu une telle invention de toute sa vie. Il aima bouger ses doigts pour pousser les différents boutons et contrôler le personnage qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il le fit sauter, courir, lancer des attaques… Il demanda des conseils à Adrian dès qu'il se trouvait coincé et l'enfant le guidait en se moquant de ses piètres prouesses.

"Haha tu es tombé ! T'es mort !" s'esclaffa le garçon.

"Par Merlin ! Je peux faire une autre partie ?" demanda Sirius, frustré d'avoir perdu aussi rapidement.

"Mais oui, regarde, t'appuies sur Continue."

Hermione les regarda les yeux ébahis. Le grand Sirius Black, coiffé d'un bonnet rouge de Noël, était en train de jouer à la Game Boy avec un garçon de 8 ans. La scène était surréaliste. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo comme le lui avait suggéré Ginny afin d'immortaliser ce moment unique. Elle avait eu peur que Sirius se sente mal à l'aise mais au contraire, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se racla néanmoins la gorge. Ils avaient encore d'autre enfants à visiter et ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser ici. Sirius releva la tête et d'un seul regard, comprit. Il redonna la Game Boy à Adrian en le remerciant et se leva pour se reposter derrière Hermione.

"Adrian, nous avons apporté quelque chose pour toi !" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le garçon se releva dans son lit et les regarda de nouveau avec attente. Hermione sortit un petit paquet contenant un amigurumi. Quant à Sirius, il sortit un paquet de pâtisserie avec un muffin et quelques biscuits. Adrian accepta les deux cadeaux avec joie. Il goûta immédiatement un biscuit et eut un air de plaisir sur le visage.

"C'est bon !" dit-il.

Quand il découvrit la petite pieuvre en amigurumi, il éclata de rire.

"Je suis plus un bébé !" lança-t-il mais il déposa quand même la petite peluche sous son oreiller. "Merci !"

"Mais je t'en prie ! Prends bien soin de toi Adrian ! Tu es un enfant vraiment courageux !" dit Hermione.

"Merci encore pour le jeu !" dit à son tour Sirius.

Et ils quittèrent la chambre d'Adrian pour visiter un autre enfant.

oOoOo

Au bout de deux heures et demi, ils revinrent vers la voiture, déchargés de leurs cartons. Ils avaient distribué tous les paquets qu'ils avaient prévu d'offrir dans cet hôpital. Hermione avait préparé d'autres cartons pour les deux autres hôpitaux qu'ils comptaient visiter. Dès qu'ils sortirent, Sirius en profita pour retirer le bonnet rouge stupide qu'il avait sur la tête. Il savait qu'il devrait encore le porter mais il était hors de question qu'il porte ce couvre-chef à l'extérieur.

"Il va falloir que nous distribuions plus vite les cadeaux car nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Le troisième hôpital ferme à 17h, donc, nous devons nous dépêcher," fit Hermione. "J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop long, Sirius !"

"Non, pas du tout, c'était très intéressant et cela m'a fait plaisir de voir tous ces enfants heureux ! Surtout qu'ils ont eu l'air d'apprécier nos pâtisseries !"

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, il était visiblement content. Elle avait aimé l'attitude de l'héritier des Black. Il avait mis de côté son arrogance pour parler avec les enfants sans aucune aversion. Il avait d'ailleurs été très populaire parmi les malades. Il tenait même à la main un dessin qu'une petite fille lui avait offert.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture mais furent surpris de voir le coffre de celle-ci ouverte. Ils se rendirent directement à l'arrière et ce qu'ils virent les horrifièrent : tous les cartons des cadeaux avaient été ouverts et les petits paquets avaient été mis en miettes. Hermione vérifia chaque carton pour découvrir les pâtisseries en bouillie et les amigurumi, certainement tailladés avec un couteau. Elle sortit sa baguette et tenta de réparer les dégâts mais ce fut impossible. Les peluches semblaient avoir été détruites par magie et étaient irréparables.

Hermione, les yeux en larme, regarda Sirius. Celui-ci était tout aussi mortifié qu'elle mais elle sentit qu'il vibrait également de colère car il serrait les poings.

"Qui a pu agir de la sorte ?" lança-t-il d'une voix grondante.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est horrible d'avoir fait ça," dit Hermione, d'une voix blanche.

"Si je le tenais, je le tuerais !" fit-il en donnant un coup sur le coin de la voiture.

Hermione sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il pouvait y avoir un suspect qui traînerait dans le coin mais elle ne vit aucune personne de louche. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle chercha instinctivement une berline noire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était l'œuvre de Daphné Greengrass. Hermione n'avait pas d'ennemi, en tout cas, pas d'ennemi déclaré avant de rencontrer Sirius. Et la noble au sang-pur l'avait ouvertement menacée quelques jours auparavant. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment tenu compte de ses menaces, les prenant à la légère. Désormais, elle savait de quoi était capable Daphné. Sa colère monta d'un cran.

"Nous allons devoir annuler la visite des autres hôpitaux. Je vais les appeler tout de suite." dit Hermione, d'un air triste, en sortant son portable moldu.

Elle était dépitée. Sirius quant à lui fouillait dans les cartons pour voir s'il ne restait pas un cadeau intact mais ils avaient tous été sauvagement détériorés.

oOoOo

Ginny, Ron et Hermione marchaient vers le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione, comme elle l'avait promis à Harry, avait organisé une soirée de retrouvailles avec ses anciens amis Gryffondor mais elle avait préféré le faire dans un lieu neutre plutôt que chez elle. Ses deux amis Weasley avaient été très réticents devant sa proposition mais elle leur avait assuré qu'il y aurait leurs amis de leur ancienne maison. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le pub sorcier, ils furent en effet accueillis par Dean et Seamus qui s'étaient déjà commandés des whisky pur feu.

Ils se saluèrent à renfort de cris. Quand Parvati et Lavande arrivèrent à leur tour, ils les sifflèrent sans faire attention aux regards de mépris que les clients leur envoyèrent. Et quand finalement Neville et Harry firent leur apparition, ils leur firent une ola, leur excitation étant à son comble. Toutefois, Ginny et Ron ne participèrent pas à l'effusion de joie de leurs amis.

Ils s'échangèrent des banalités tout en commandant leur boisson et trinquèrent bruyamment.

Ginny boudait dans son coin, Ron se sentait mal à l'aise mais ce dernier participait néanmoins à la conversation bien qu'il répondait à Harry d'une manière froide. Ce dernier, ne s'offusquant pas de la tiédeur de son ancien ami, avait l'air très heureux d'être là et avait lancé un regard de reconnaissance à Hermione qui lui fit un grand sourire.

"Oh, arrête de faire cette tête !" lança Hermione à son amie qui était assise juste à côté d'elle.

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là !" s'écria Ginny. "Je n'étais même pas dans la même année que vous à Poudlard !"

"Oui, mais tu traînais toujours avec nous ! Franchement, tu devrais faire un effort. Regarde, Ron !"

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas Ron qui s'est fait humilier !"

"Oh, je t'en prie, Ginny, c'était il y a plus de trois ans cette histoire. OK, tu ne peux pas pardonner à Harry mais au moins, parles un peu avec les autres ?"

Ginny se renfrogna un peu plus mais n'en perdit pas le nord pour autant.

"Alors, cette journée avec Sirius Black ?" lui chuchota-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de perdre sa bonne humeur. Ginny se redressa sur son siège en voyant l'air inquiet de son amie.

"Cela s'est plutôt mal terminé !" dit Hermione.

"Comment ça ?"

"Avec Sirius, ça s'est bien passé, il était content de faire la tournée des hôpitaux avec moi. Lorsque l'on a visité le premier hôpital, il s'est très bien comporté, bien mieux que je ne le pensais. Malheureusement, quand on est retourné à la voiture, tous les cadeaux qu'on comptait offrir par la suite ont été saboté."

"Quoi ?" s'écria Ginny si fort qu'elle fit tourner la tête des Gryffondor. "Désolée ! Reprenez votre conversation ! Comment et pourquoi ?" souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Hermione.

Hermione lui raconta tout. Les menaces de Daphné Greengrass et ses soupçons.

"Mille Gorgones !" lança Ginny, vibrant de colère. "Quelle harpie ! Elle a osé détruire les cadeaux de dizaines d'enfants ! Elle a une pierre à la place du cœur ?"

"Je n'ai rien dit à Sirius car il était très mécontent, comme tu peux t'en douter ! Je crois qu'il aurait perdu son sang-froid si je lui avais donné mes soupçons. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment elle et je ne voulais pas l'accuser à tort car cela aurait pu causer un incident diplomatique… tu sais… entre sang-purs..."

"On s'en fiche de leur truc de sang-pur ! Tu aurais dû quand même lui dire ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'en sort sans problème et qu'elle risque de récidiver si tu ne fais rien ! Fais gaffe à toi, Hermione !"

"Oui, je sais…"

Ron jetait des regards vers les deux amies et tentait d'écouter leur conversation mais il voyait bien qu'elles ne voulaient pas l'inclure. Il se sentit vexé d'être ainsi mis de côté.

oOoOo

Ron avait insisté pour raccompagner Hermione chez elle. Cette dernière avait refusé mais devant l'insistance de Ginny après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle ne put qu'accepter.

"Cela s'est plutôt bien passé, ce soir !" lança Ron d'un air innocent, pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir enneigé.

"Oui, plutôt ! C'était sympa d'organiser cette soirée ! Il faudrait que l'on fasse ça plus souvent !"

"Oui !"

"Tu as pu parler avec H arry ?"

"Oh, un peu ! Il fallait bien, non ?" maugréa Ron. "Il n'arrêtait pas de loucher sur Ginny. Comme si elle allait retourner avec cette face de rat !"

"Franchement, c'est du passé. Harry regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé !"

"Bah, il aurait dû y penser avant de faire ce qu'il a fait !"

Trois ans auparavant, alors que les Gryffondor avaient organisé une soirée avec d'autres maisons de Poudlard, Harry, complètement ivre, avait embrassé une autre fille d'une autre maison, alors qu'il sortait avec Ginny depuis plusieurs mois. Cette dernière ne lui avait jamais pardonné. C'était également la raison pour laquelle Ron ne lui parlait plus. Cela avait mis un froid dans leur amitié.

"Il paraît que tu étais avec Sirius Black, aujourd'hui, pour ta tournée des hôpitaux ?" s'écria Ron, d'un air que se voulait désinvolte.

"Oui mais ça s'est plutôt mal passé ! Parlons d'autres chose, je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec mes histoires !" dit Hermione, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

"Tu ne me déranges jamais, Hermione ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter !"

Ron s'était rapproché d'elle en marchant et leurs épaules se touchaient désormais. Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

"Non, je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça !" reprit-elle en lui souriant.

"Alors, tu as pu finir ton article sur les éliminatoires du Championnat Mondial de Quidditch ?" demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

oOoOo

Après avoir ramené Hermione chez elle, Ron marchait seul dans la rue. Il était pensif.

Il était secrètement amoureux de Hermione depuis plusieurs années. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli avouer ses sentiments à son amie mais il n'avait jamais franchi le pas. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Il pensa à Sirius Black et à toute cette histoire. A cause de lui, Hermione avait été au bal des prétendantes. Au début, il avait été heureux d'offrir cette opportunité à son amie, pensant que cela allait faire avancer leur relation. C'était lui qui avait recommandé Hermione à renfort d'arguments à Rita. Cependant, son idée s'était retournée contre lui. Désormais, son amie fréquentait ce Sirius Black. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il les avait quasiment poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cause de sa stupidité ! Bien sûr, il était heureux pour son amie d'un point de vue professionnel, elle avait les capacités de devenir journaliste. Mais si cela devait l'éloigner encore plus d'Hermione, il n'était pas d'accord.

Tout en ruminant ses mauvaises pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la berline noire qui s'arrêta à son niveau.

"Etes-vous Ronald Weasley ?" demanda la voix féminine dans sa direction.

Il se retourna, surpris qu'on l'interpelle ainsi dans la rue. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés avait baissé la vitre de sa voiture de luxe et le regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


	7. Le piège

Hermione se réveilla déprimée en ce dimanche de Noël. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son habitude d'être d'une humeur aussi maussade pendant cette période.

Elle avait ressassé l'histoire des cadeaux détruits pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment dévoiler au grand jour la fourberie de Daphné Greengrass car elle devait avoir des preuves pour pouvoir la confondre. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait laissé aucun indice. Hermione repensa au regard triste que lui avait lancé Sirius en partant. Elle avait eu de la peine pour elle-même, pour lui et pour tous les enfants qui n'auraient pas de cadeaux. Sirius lui avait proposé de refaire des pâtisseries avec elle mais elle n'avait pas le temps de crocheter des amigurumi à nouveau. Elle était dégoûtée.

Elle se leva néanmoins de son lit pour se traîner jusqu'à sa cuisine. Quand elle se servit une tasse de café, elle entendit des coups de bec à sa fenêtre. Elle vit deux hiboux qui essayaient d'entrer et leur ouvrit. Ils volèrent directement vers elle en leur présentant leur patte.

Elle ouvrit le premier parchemin qui venait de sa mère lui demandant si elle viendrait passer les fêtes de Noël avec eux. Hermione soupira de lassitude. Il était fort à parier qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre de jours de congés mais elle demanderait néanmoins à Rita. Cette dernière avait l'air de l'apprécier maintenant qu'elle avait interviewé Sirius. Elle serait peut-être plus indulgente envers elle.

Elle prit le second courrier dans ses mains et vit immédiatement qu'il venait de Sirius car elle repéra le sceau des Black qui cachetait le dos de l'enveloppe. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand elle ouvrit le parchemin.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'incident d'hier. Je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé car nous avions laissé ma voiture sans surveillance. Je vous assure qu'un tel incident ne se reproduira plus._

_Il y a deux jours, vous m'aviez dit que je n'étais pas un homme romantique. J'aimerais vous prouver le contraire. Pourriez-vous vous rendre aujourd'hui à 18h à Hyde Park ? Attendez-moi devant The Arch d'Henry Moore. Habillez-vous chaudement !_

_N'hésitez pas à utiliser le hibou qui vous a apporté ce courrier pour me confirmer votre venue._

_Bien à vous,_

_SB_

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Était-ce vraiment avisé de revoir Sirius ? Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui la freinait : son statut, son milieu, Daphné Greengrass… Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait très envie de le revoir. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle l'appréciait. Au diable ses incertitudes. Elle répondit positivement au courrier.

oOoOo

Comme promis, Hermione attendait patiemment à l'heure prévue dans Hyde Park. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sirius avec prévu. Elle venait rarement dans ce parc, préférant St James's Park à celui-ci. Quand elle était arrivée devant The Arch, comme demandé par Sirius, elle avait vu que le lac était complètement gelé et qu'il servait de patinoire. Un stand proposait des patins à glace. Elle détestait patiner et elle espérait que ce n'était pas ça, la surprise de Sirius. Elle avait pourtant un mauvais pressentiment.

En effet, ce dernier arriva enfin avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il portait sur une épaule une paire de patins à glace. Elle le regarda avancer vers lui, bouche bée.

"Vous avez prévu de me faire patiner ?" s'écria-t-elle en ne lui disant même pas bonjour.

"Vous avez deviné !" répondit-il d'un air ravi.

"Mais je ne sais pas patiner, je tombe tout le temps ! Je déteste ça !"

"Mais non, vous n'allez pas tomber ! Je vous aiderai ! Et vous allez adorer !"

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Sirius avait encore tout faux ! Si être romantique, c'était de faire des activités qui lui plaisaient sans faire attention à ses propres préférences, il était loin du compte. Mais cette fois, elle garda ses pensées pour elle et l'accompagna avec raideur jusqu'au stand qui louait des patins. Elle donna sa pointure et se retrouva chaussée de patins blancs. Sirius avait également mis les siens.

"Suivez-moi !" lui lança-t-il en avançant vers la patinoire.

Hermione le regarda. Comment était-elle censée le suivre alors qu'elle allait certainement tomber si elle ne se tenait pas à quelque chose ? Elle le suivit en s'agrippant sur la rambarde qui menait jusqu'au lac gelé. Sirius se retourna enfin, il était déjà à plusieurs mètres devant elle et comprit ses difficultés. Il revint immédiatement vers elle.

"Tenez-moi la main !" lui dit-il en lui proposant sa main gantée.

Hermione lui jeta un regard affolé, elle n'avait pas très envie de lui prendre la main, voulant se débrouiller seule mais elle risquait de tomber et elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester sur cette rambarde. Elle accepta finalement et posa sa main sur celle qu'il lui offrait.

"Doucement ! Voilà ! Avancez une jambe, puis l'autre !"

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais il la maintenait maintenant de ses deux mains. Finalement, Hermione put avancer. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise et se rattrapa plusieurs fois sur le bras de Sirius mais réussit à ne pas tomber. Sirius la lâchait de temps en temps quand elle prenait un peu plus d'assurance mais la retenait dès qu'elle vacillait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Hermione était en sueur mais elle n'était pas encore tombée, un exploit ! Le soleil commençait à décliner et des lampadaires s'illuminèrent autour du lac gelé.

"Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ?" lui demanda Sirius, qui patinait gracieusement à côté d'elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je déteste !" lança-t-elle en y mettant le plus de colère possible.

"Mais non ! Vous allez voir, au bout d'un moment, vous allez adorer !" dit-il confiant.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Elle arrêta de lui en vouloir. Sirius avait l'air content de l'avoir amené ici. Elle essaya de se détendre bien que c'était assez difficile car elle perdait souvent son équilibre.

"Allez, venez !" lui proposa-t-il en levant sa main vers elle.

Elle la prit et s'avança avec lui au milieu du lac. Après quelques temps, elle se rendit compte qu'elle prenait du plaisir à glisser sur la glace et arrivait à avancer au même rythme que son partenaire. Quand il prit un peu plus de vitesse, elle voulut le suivre mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

Sirius accourut vers elle, la releva et la tint dans ses bras.

"Vous allez bien, Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

"Oui, ça va, j'aurais certainement un gros bleu sur les fesses mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Avec un onguent anti-bleu, ça disparaitra !"

"Je suis désolé !"

Elle remarqua que son visage était proche du sien et elle se dégagea brusquement. Mais elle perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et cette fois, elle ne tomba pas seule, elle entraina aussi Sirius dans sa chute. Elle tomba sur lui en criant.

"Aie !" lança Sirius à moitié énervé. "C'est votre vengeance, Hermione ? Vous vouliez me mettre de l'onguent sur les fesses aussi ?"

"Mais non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?"

Hermione était toujours sur Sirius et tenta de se relever sans succès. Elle était rouge de honte. Finalement, Sirius éclata de rire, en restant allongé sur la glace, Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Devant l'hilarité de son compagnon, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

"Je suis vraiment désolée !" réussit-elle à dire en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Elle se poussa sur le côté et se leva tant bien que mal, c'est-à-dire sans grâce. Elle proposa ses deux mains à Sirius, qui était toujours en train de rire. Mais ce dernier, au lieu de se lever également, fit retomber Hermione dans ses bras.

"Mais… ?" s'écria-t-elle dans un cri.

Sirius la serrait dans ses bras. Hermione resta interdite pendant quelques secondes, puis, se dégagea de lui en rougissant. Elle se releva à nouveau mais cette fois, ne lui proposa pas son aide et partit en le laissant se débrouiller seul. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Bien sûr, un coin de sa tête avait espéré un rapprochement mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Pendant qu'elle retirait ses patins à glace, Sirius la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Vous ai-je offensé, Hermione ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

"Non, pas vraiment," lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous partie aussi vite ?" l'interrogea-t-il l'air inquiet.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? C'était sûrement sa seule occasion pour mettre les choses au clair. Elle se décida bien que son ventre se tordait avec appréhension.

"Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme cela, Sirius," dit-elle. "Nous ne venons pas du même milieu. Certaines personnes de votre entourage réagiraient certainement très mal si je vous fréquentais. De plus, nous n'avons pas les mêmes aspirations…"

Il secouait la tête d'un air agacé.

"Qu'en savez-vous de mes aspirations ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Et je n'en ai que faire de ce que pensent les gens."

"Honnêtement, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée… De plus, la destruction des cadeaux, c'était très clairement un avertissement d'une personne qui ne nous voulait pas du bien !"

Sirius débordait maintenant de colère. Hermione se tut.

"Vous savez ce que je pense ?" s'écria-t-il, d'un air agressif. "Vous avez peur d'admettre que vous avez une inclinaison pour moi et vous comprenez que ce sera trop compliqué pour vous, alors, vous fuyez devant la première difficulté !"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il avait en partie raison. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Sirius !" dit-elle simplement en se levant.

oOoOo

Hermione fut encore plus déprimée les jours qui suivirent. Ses collègues n'osèrent pas lui parler tellement tout son être émettait des ondes noires. Seul Ron tentait de l'approcher en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle ne répondait que par des grognements sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Suite à ses deux articles concluants, Rita lui avait proposé d'écrire un article sur les marchés de Noël ce qui aurait dû la mettre en joie. Hermione n'était pourtant pas d'humeur et elle n'était pour l'instant allée à aucun marché de Noël depuis le début des festivités.

Un après-midi, Ron vint lui parler pendant qu'elle prenait une tasse de café dans la salle de pause.

"Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Regarde-toi !" s'écria-t-il.

En effet, Hermione portait un de ses pulls difformes sur un jean délavé. Ses cheveux semblaient tout emmêlés et elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux.

"On dirait que tu ne dors plus ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"Je dors mal en ce moment et surtout, je n'arrive pas du tout à écrire cet article ! Je n'ai aucune inspiration alors que Noël est ma passion !" se plaignit-elle d'un air larmoyant.

"Il va falloir remédier à ça ! Allez, on va prendre notre après-midi !" s'écria-t-il d'un air plus joyeux.

"Comment ? Mais non ! Je dois travailler !"

"Tu regardes ton parchemin depuis des jours sans avoir écrit une seule ligne ! Qu'est-ce que ça va changer si tu prends ton après-midi ! En plus, je t'emmène dans l'un de tes endroits préférés ! Tu es obligée de venir !"

Hermione l'observa d'un air dubitatif. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à sortir. Pourtant, l'air heureux de Ron finit par la convaincre.

"Comme tu dis, je ne perds rien à sortir ! En plus, j'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées !"

Ron sourit et l'enjoignit de prendre son manteau. Quand ils furent prêts, ils sortirent et prirent le premier taxi qui accepta de les prendre. Sans grande surprise, il l'emmena dans le marché de Noël préféré d'Hermione à Londres, celui de Southbank Centre. Elle aimait son côté authentique avec ses chalets qui ressemblaient fortement aux marchés de Noël allemands. Dans sa jeunesse, avec ses parents et ses grand-parents, elle était souvent allée au marché de Noël de Lübeck, l'un des plus beaux d'Europe.

Brusquement, alors qu'elle était totalement déprimée toute cette semaine, son cœur s'allégea.

"Merci Ron" dit-elle à son ami quand ils entrèrent dans le marché.

"Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir !" s'écria-t-il. "Allez, viens !"

Il lui proposa son bras. Elle le regarda en sourcillant. Mais finalement, elle décida de le prendre en souriant. Ils se promenèrent ainsi dans les allées du marché, commentant les décorations qu'avaient posées les commerçants, notant les meilleures, observant les objets proposés. Hermione prit des notes mentalement et n'hésita pas à discuter avec les vendeurs, leur demandant leur avis sur le marché de Noël de cette année, ce qu'ils en pensaient, ce qui avaient changé par rapport à l'année précédente, ce qu'ils aimeraient voir améliorer.

Au début, ils étaient peu à marcher dans les allées mais au bout de deux heures, le marché fut bondé. En effet, c'était la sortie des bureaux et les londoniens passaient au marché pour faire leurs achats de Noël ou pour admirer les décorations de Noël en buvant un vin chaud ou en mangeant du pudding ou du pain d'épices.

"Santé !" dit-elle à Ron pendant qu'elle levait son verre de vin chaud.

Elle le goûta et apprécia les saveurs qui explosaient sur sa langue : un mélange de sucre, de cannelle, d'orange et d'alcool chaud.

"Mon premier vin chaud de l'année !" lança-t-elle d'un air ravi.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé ta bonne humeur !" dit-il.

"Merci de m'avoir amené ici, Ron ! C'est vraiment ce qu'il me fallait !"

"Mais de rien ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !"

Ron perdit un peu de son sourire et inspira profondément.

"On se promène encore un peu ?" lui proposa-t-il.

"Oui, refaisons un tour !"

Hermione le suivit et ils continuèrent à déambuler sans vraiment s'arrêter dans l'un des chalets. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une petite arche où un Père Noël proposait de faire des photos avec des enfants. Des dizaines d'enfants avec leurs parents attendaient patiemment leur tour.

"Viens, on va admirer la Grande Roue !" lança Ron.

Et comme sur une inspiration, ce dernier lui prit la main et la traîna derrière lui. Hermione fut tout d'abord surprise que son ami lui prenne la main, elle se laissa faire pendant quelques instants mais reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit un cliquetis derrière elle. Elle le lâcha brusquement et se retourna mais il y avait trop de monde, elle ne savait pas d'où venait le bruit, et continua à suivre Ron qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il lui souriait toujours.

"Cela te dit de monter dans la Grande Roue ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non, pas vraiment ! Tu sais que j'ai le vertige !"

"Mais ce n'est pas risqué !"

"Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de monter à une dizaine de mètres de haut avec peu de protection !"

"Tu ne risques rien ! Et même si tu tombais, tu es une sorcière, non ?"

"Jamais je n'utiliserai de la magie devant tous ces moldus !"

"En cas de besoin, si ! En tout cas, il n'y a rien à craindre, viens !"

Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre, elle n'avait pas envie de suivre Ron et elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude qu'il insiste ainsi. Mais il avait tellement l'air joyeux qu'elle eut du mal à lui refuser. C'était rare de le voir aussi heureux.

"Deux tickets, s'il vous plaît !" demanda-t-il au vendeur dans le stand des tickets pour la Grande Roue.

Ils attendirent dans la file leur tour pour pouvoir monter dans les mini-cabines. Ils s'assirent enfin sur la banquette côte à côte qui bougeait un peu trop dangereusement selon Hermione. Elle voulut lancer un sort de stabilité sur le siège mais n'en eut pas le temps, Ron s'était déjà assis à côté d'elle et elle se retrouva coincé. La banquette n'était pas très grande et surtout pas très confortable. Ron lui sourit et passa son bras gauche derrière le dos d'Hermione. Cette dernière tenta de se reculer le plus à gauche possible pour éviter d'être contre lui mais ce fut un exercice difficile car il n'y avait pas de place. Ron fit comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant les cinq minutes de tour, ils ne dirent rien contemplant juste le marché de Noël et la ville par la même occasion. Pourtant, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle ne regardait pas vers le bas, de peur d'avoir le vertige et elle entendait toujours ce bruit étrange de cliquetis. Était-ce dans sa tête ? Car à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de regarder vers la foule, elle ne voyait personne qui pouvait faire un tel bruit.

Quand ils descendirent de la Grand Roue, Hermione eut du mal à retrouver son équilibre et Ron lui proposa de boire à nouveau du vin chaud afin de lui redonner des couleurs. Elle accepta le verre avec gratitude. Mais l'alcool chaud était plus fort que l'alcool normal et petit à petit, elle devint moins sobre et suivait Ron juste par automatisme.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans le marché quand Ron s'arrêta proche de l'arche.

"Oh !" fit-il en levant la tête.

Hermione qui avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre ses esprits leva également la tête une seconde plus tard. Elle remarqua une branche de gui au-dessus d'eux.

"Oh, une branche de gui ! Tu connais la tradition, Hermione !" dit Ron d'un air taquin.

"Hein ? Du gui ?" s'écria-t-elle ne réagissant pas assez vite.

Effectivement, Ron était déjà sur elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura une seconde ou plus longtemps, elle ne le sut pas. Mais elle entendit encore ce cliquetis ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits et repoussa Ron brutalement.

"Mais ça va pas, Ron ?" cria-t-elle.

Le baiser l'avait soudainement rendu plus lucide et elle regarda son ami d'un air furieux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle regarda également autour d'elle et la vit enfin, la source du cliquetis. Un homme la prenait en photo avec un appareil à zoom. Dès qu'il remarqua qu'elle l'avait vu, il s'éclipsa parmi la foule. Hermione voulut courir après lui mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait disparu.

"Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?" lança-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Ron. Ce dernier haussa juste les épaules et s'excusa de son attitude.

oOoOo

Daphné était ravie. Elle avait entre ses mains des preuves qui démontrerait à Sirius quelle genre de fille était Hermione Granger. Elle regarda les photos. La première qu'elle avait en main était une de Sirius et Hermione à la patinoire couchés l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait eu envie de la déchirer en mille morceaux mais elle l'avait gardée quand même car elle faisait partie de son plan. Puis, elle jeta un œil sur les autres clichés qui étaient bien plus intéressants : Ron qui tenait la main d'Hermione, le couple côte à côte sur la Grande Roue et ce baiser ! Cette photo était juste parfaite !

Ron avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à le convaincre de l'aider dans son plan. L'idiot était amoureux de cette fille et avait compris que s'il n'agissait pas, il perdrait à jamais la chance de sortir avec elle. Que cette né-moldue et ce miséreux restent ensemble dans leur petit monde ! Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans le sien et celui de Sirius.

La berline noire dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'arrêta devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir des Black. Elle sortit et avança dans la direction de l'entrée.

"Je suis Daphné Greengrass et j'ai rendez-vous avec Alphard Black !" dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse au majordome.

oOoOo

Alphard regardait son neveu. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit pendant toute leur conversation. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand il avait vu les photos. Dès qu'Alphard avait terminé de parler, Sirius s'était juste levé pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il reprit néanmoins la parole.

"Mademoiselle Greengrass a bien fait de venir me voir !" dit-il. "Heureusement que sa famille travaille dans les média, sinon, nous n'aurions jamais eu accès à ses photos. Vous imaginez le scandale si elles avaient été publiées ! Vous, dans les bras de cette fille, et ensuite cette même fille en train d'embrasser un autre jeune homme ! Cela aurait été la fin de votre réputation !"

Sirius bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce que disait son oncle faisait sens. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle fait ça ? Certes, elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer de le voir. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se soit jouée de lui comme le pensait son oncle.

"Cette fille n'en veut qu'à votre argent ! C'est évident ! Vous voyez comment elle se comporte ! Elle devrait avoir honte ! Vous faire croire des choses et ensuite bafouer votre fierté !" continua Alphard d'un air vindicatif.

"Elle ne m'a rien fait croire, mon oncle !" répliqua Sirius d'un air dépité.

"Alors, que signifie ces photos ?" gronda son interlocuteur.

Sirius soupira. Et sans dire un mot supplémentaire, il sortit de son bureau en prenant avec lui l'enveloppe de photos.


	8. La vérité sera toujours mise au grand jour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite romance de Noël :)  
> Bonne lecture !

Après un jour de réflexion, Hermione était certaine que le photographe n'avait pas été là par hasard. Cela devait être encore un coup de cette Daphné Greengrass. Elle ne savait pas comment celle-ci avait réussi à la suivre au Marché de Noël mais elle l'avait fait et désormais, il y avait des photos d'elle et de Ron circulant quelque part. Le soir-même, elle avait envoyé un message à Ginny qui était venue directement chez elle pour connaître tous les détails. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient arrivées à aucune conclusion satisfaisante.

Elle regarda avec dégoût le plat qu'elle s'était préparée pour dîner avec. Tous ces événements lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Elle était en train de jeter sa nourriture quand elle entendit la sonnette de son appartement. Qui venait encore la déranger à cette heure tardive ?

Elle s'essuya les mains et vint ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle fut à moitié surprise de découvrir Sirius qui attendait patiemment.

"Puis-je entrer ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment mais elle accepta de le faire entrer et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur son canapé.

"Souhaitez-vous un café ou quelque chose d'autre à boire ?"

"Avez-vous du whisky pur feu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, bien sûr !"

Elle lui servit un verre de whisky. Il le prit dans ses mains, le regarda quelques instants, et d'une seule traite, le but entièrement. Hermione agrandit les yeux.

"Mais vous allez vous rendre malade !" ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier.

"Un autre, s'il vous plaît !" lança-t-il en posant son verre sur la table avec bruit.

"Quoi ? Mais non !"

"S'il vous plaît !" s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune objection.

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement. Sirius semblait de très mauvaise humeur. A son grand soulagement, il ne but pas le second verre aussi rapidement. Hermione respira à nouveau.

"Qui est cet homme aux cheveux roux avec qui vous traînez ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

"Vous parlez de Ron ? C'est juste un ami !" répondit-elle simplement, surprise par la question.

"Un ami ?" s'enquit Sirius d'un air ironique. "Et vous avez l'habitude d'embrasser vos "amis" ?"

"Comment ? Mais pas du tout !"

"Ah bon ? Et ces photos, c'est quoi ?"

Sirius sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et balança son contenu sur la table basse. La main d'Hermione trembla quand elle en prit une entre ses doigts et qu'elle reconnut la scène. Voilà donc le plan de Daphné Greengrass ! Prendre ces photos pour les montrer à Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !" se justifia-t-elle, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment à se justifier. Pourtant, elle avait très envie qu'il la croie.

"Alors, que cela signifie-t-il ?" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grondante.

"Ron est juste un ami ! Il m'a embrassé car on était sous le gui ! Mais il n'y a rien entre nous !"

"Vous étiez sous le gui ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?"

"Quand un couple est sous un gui, ils s'embrassent, c'est la tradition !"

"Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille ineptie ! Vous avez du gui sur la porte de votre cuisine !"

"Et si deux personnes se retrouvent dessous, ils s'embrassent !"

"Quelle tradition idiote et sans intérêt !"

"Je ne vous permets pas de dénigrer mes traditions !"

"Je dis ce que je veux ! Et cette tradition est complètement stupide ! Noël est une tradition stupide ! Les gens qui la fêtent sont tous des idiots !"

Hermione commençait à perdre patience.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? J'ai embrassé Ron et alors ?" lança-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Sirius la regarda. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur car ils n'étaient plus gris mais noirs tellement sa colère était intense.

"Comment ça et alors ? Vous ne comprenez pas ?"

"Comprendre quoi Sirius ?"

"Mon… inclinaison pour vous !"

"N'importe quoi !"

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi !"

Cette fois, il s'était approché d'elle et avait agrippé son bras. Sa poigne était ferme et Hermione ne réussit pas à se dégager. Son visage était tout près du sien.

"Vous vous moquez de moi ! Vous jouez avec mon cœur en acceptant mes invitations !"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Si, c'est vrai ! Et maintenant, vous niez ! Ne vous ai-je pas démontré à quel point vous m'intéressiez ?"

Hermione ne sut plus quoi dire, elle tremblait juste et regardait désormais Sirius avec les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. En effet, elle savait que Sirius s'intéressait à elle. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, les pâtisseries, l'hôpital, la patinoire… Mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui.

Le visage de Sirius s'approchait dangereusement du sien. Elle sentait son souffle alcoolisé sur son visage. Et subitement, il la força à l'embrasser. Elle poussa un léger gémissement. Elle ne réussit pas à se dégager, puis, doucement, accepta le baiser qu'il lui donnait de force. Au bout de quelques instants, néanmoins, elle reprit ses esprits et le repoussa violemment, il retomba lourdement sur le canapé. Elle tremblait encore plus.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Sirius ne reprenne contenance. Quand il releva la tête, il la regarda d'un air glacial.

"C'est comme ça, alors !" dit-il simplement.

Il se leva et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Hermione éclata en sanglots.

oOoOo

Hermione s'était mise en arrêt maladie. Elle avait envoyé son article sur les marchés de Noël par hibou et avait décidé de partir passer la fin de l'année chez ses parents. Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue chez eux pendant cette période et quand elle retrouva son père qui l'attendait à la sortie de la gare pour la chercher, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Les Granger ne lui posèrent aucune question. Quand elle les avait appelés la veille pour leur dire qu'elle venait le lendemain, ils n'avaient rien dit, acceptant la nouvelle avec joie. Mais désormais, ils voyaient bien que leur fille n'allait pas bien. Elle était tout le temps d'humeur maussade, s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre et ne riait plus comme elle avait l'habitude. Pourtant, c'était Noël, sa fête préférée. Même ses grand-parents qui vinrent lui rendre visite une après-midi ne purent dérider leur petite-fille. Ils se regardèrent tous sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Néanmoins, Madame Granger eut une idée. Elle envoya un parchemin à la meilleure amie de sa fille, Ginny, et lui expliqua la situation. Peut-être que son amie pourrait lui redonner le sourire.

oOoOo

Ginny prenait son petit-déjeuner chez ses parents et relisait le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu de la mère de Hermione. Son amie n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait l'aider. Même Hermione ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi elle retournait chez ses parents aussi abruptement, et ce malgré ses demandes insistantes.

Son frère, Ron, qui avait également passé la nuit chez ses parents arriva pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

"Des mauvaises nouvelles ?" lui demanda-t-il en voyant la mine sombre de sa sœur.

"Oui, Hermione ne va pas bien !" répondit-elle d'un air dépité.

Ron se sentit brusquement gêné.

"Ah bon… vraiment ?"

"Oui, elle est rentrée chez ses parents sans rien dire à personne et là, elle déprime complètement là-bas ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé !"

"Ah…"

La mine de Ron s'assombrit encore plus. Ginny remarqua son air embarrassé.

"Que se passe-t-il, Ron ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement, connaissant son frère par cœur. "Tu sais quelque chose ?"

Ron la regarda d'un air désespéré. Mais Ginny commençait à se mettre en colère et quand elle était dans cet état, il était impossible de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Finalement, il avoua.

"J'ai rencontré… une certaine… Daphné Greengrass…"

oOoOo

Ginny ruminait dans la voiture qui l'emmenait au manoir des Black. Ron qui était assis à côté d'elle ne disait plus rien depuis plus d'une heure. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas bien agi mais il aimait Hermione. Il avait pensé faire cela pour son bien. Mais quand sa sœur lui avait que Daphné avait certainement détruit sans aucun scrupule les cadeaux que Hermione et Sirius comptaient donner à des enfants malades, il avait eu honte de son attitude.

Ginny l'avait engueulé tellement fort que la maison en avait tremblé. Au comble de sa colère, elle lui avait même lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie qu'il n'avait réussi à se débarrasser qu'au bout de trente minutes, après des dizaines de griffures sur son visage et ses poignets.

Sa mère l'avait aidé à annuler le sort et l'avait soigné en lançant un regard noir à sa fille. Mais Ginny n'avait pas voulu s'excuser. Tout était la faute de Ron. Si cet idiot n'avait pas cédé face à la demande de cette harpie de Daphné, jamais Hermione ne serait partie aussi déprimée.

Ginny avait décidé d'aller voir immédiatement l'héritier des Black. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait rentrer dans sa demeure mais elle devait bien essayer quelque chose.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le grand portail noir en fer forgé, elle expliqua le but de sa visite, en indiquant qu'elle venait parler d'un sujet urgent concernant Hermione Granger à Sirius Black. Le gardien l'avait regardé d'un air dubitatif mais il avait néanmoins transmis le message au manoir.

Au bout de dix minutes, qui avait mis à bout les nerfs de la jeune femme et également Ron qui se tassait sur son siège à chaque fois que sa sœur posait les yeux sur lui, le portail s'ouvrit enfin et la voiture fit le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ginny était tellement en colère qu'elle ne remarqua pas la beauté de la forêt, ni le grand parc du manoir, sous son manteau blanc scintillant.

Elle sortit de la voiture dès que celle-ci s'arrêta et se présenta au majordome, Ron sur ses talons. Les deux Weasley suivirent l'homme qui les emmena directement dans le bureau de Sirius Black. Ginny, cette fois, eut tout le loisir de découvrir la richesse des Black mais n'était pas en admiration. Elle avait plutôt du dégoût pour tous ces nantis. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre comment Hermione pouvait s'intéresser à un homme tel que Sirius Black. Certes, il était riche et beau mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était aussi attachant que Hermione le présentait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se faire une opinion par elle-même. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de s'assurer que l'homme était sincère. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne laisse quelqu'un jouer avec le cœur de sa meilleure amie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du maître des lieux. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau et se leva dès que le frère et la sœur entrèrent. Il les observa d'un œil critique. Il avait bien sûr reconnu le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard haineux. Ron qui remarqua l'animosité de Sirius Black baissa la tête.

Ce que Ginny n'avait en revanche pas prévu, c'était que Sirius n'était pas seul. En effet, son filleul, Harry, était assis en face du bureau de son parrain et s'était levé également de son siège pour leur faire face.

"Bonjour ! Je suis Sirius Black !" lança ce dernier en leur serrant la main. "Et vous devez être Ginny et Ron Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les deux Weasley acquiescèrent. Sirius leur proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il invita Harry à s'asseoir également avec eux, sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Sirius prit l'autre.

"Je suis très étonné par votre visite !" dit Sirius. "Et j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que mon filleul reste avec nous pendant notre discussion. Il est un grand ami de Hermione Granger et je pense que son avis me sera précieux."

Ginny renifla avec ironie mais ne regarda pas pour autant Harry qui, lui, ne dit rien.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?" leur demanda-t-il.

"Nous sommes venus pour vous parler de notre amie, Hermione," dit Ginny sans préambule. "J'ai appris quelque chose ce matin par… mon frère…"

Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron qui se ratatina encore plus sur le canapé. Harry haussa les sourcils. Ginny pouvait être effroyable quand elle le voulait. Qu'avait donc fait Ron pour la mettre dans cet état ? La discussion l'intéressa encore plus.

"Vous avez reçu des photos, n'est-ce pas ? Montrant mon frère, Ron, embrassant Hermione, est-ce bien le cas ?" demanda-t-elle à Sirius.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son filleul n'était bien sûr pas au courant de cette histoire, il ne lui en avait rien dit, et ses amis non plus vu l'expression de son visage.

"En effet, mais pas que ! J'ai aussi reçu des photos de Hermione et de moi-même, à la patinoire, dans une position… certes... inconvenante…"

Les trois anciens Gryffondor se regardèrent en se demandant qu'elles étaient ces photos inconvenantes mais Ginny se rappela qu'elle en voulait toujours à Harry et détourna le regard immédiatement.

"Le baiser de Ron, c'était une mise en scène !" lança Ginny brusquement.

Sirius se redressa sur son siège et regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux agrandis.

"Comment ?" ne put-il que répliquer.

"Dis-lui, Ron !" lui intima Ginny d'un œil noir.

Ron avait les oreilles rouges mais se redressa néanmoins et raconta toute l'histoire.

"J'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine de jours Daphné Greengrass," dit-il. "Elle savait qui j'étais car elle m'a appelé par mon nom et elle m'a fait entrer dans sa voiture. C'est là qu'elle… m'a parlé de vous, Sirius, et de Hermione. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter votre relation car vous n'étiez pas du même monde. Au début, j'ai réfuté tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire. Et puis, petit à petit, elle a compris que j'étais… que j'avais… bref… que Hermione me plaisait. Et… vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi… au bout d'un moment, je suis devenu jaloux de vous… Et… j'ai accepté ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire !".

Sirius avait regardé Ron sans rien dire. Il ne le montrait pas mais il bouillonnait de colère. Il n'en avait pas contre le pauvre roux mais contre cette perfide Greengrass qui avait monté toute cette histoire.

"J'ai forcé Hermione à aller au marché de Noël, je savais qu'elle était déprimée, cela n'a pas été compliqué. Je l'ai un peu fait boire et je l'ai forcé à m'embrasser. Enfin, forcer… c'est un grand mot ! Je l'ai juste embrassé ! Mais elle m'a repoussé immédiatement !"

Sirius regardait Ron maintenant avec des yeux noirs et ce dernier baissa la tête.

"Je savais qu'un photographe serait là pour prendre des photos. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il puisse nous photographier, Hermione et moi. Voilà !"

"Et ce n'est pas tout !" renchérit Ginny. "Cette Daphné Greengrass, elle est venue menacer Hermione en lui demandant de ne plus vous fréquenter, ce qu'elle a refusé de faire. Et je suis quasiment sûre que c'est elle qui a détruit les pâtisseries et les cadeaux que vous comptiez offrir aux enfants de l'hôpital !"

A ces derniers mots, Sirius se leva d'un bond, hors de lui. Il appela immédiatement son majordome pour qu'il envoie un parchemin à Daphné Greengrass. Sirius devait mettre cette histoire au clair.

oOoOo

Daphné s'était mise sur son 31. Elle venait de recevoir un parchemin de Sirius Black lui demandant de venir dans son manoir. C'était sa chance. Après tout ce temps, après tous ses efforts, elle allait enfin pouvoir être en tête à tête avec l'héritier des Black.

Toutes ces années passées à le regarder en silence, à attendre son moment. Au bal, elle avait été tellement ravie d'avoir été choisi pour la première danse et l'homme avait redansé avec elle. Ses chances de devenir la prochaine Madame Black étaient assurées. Mais cette parvenue de Granger l'avait coiffé au poteau. Elle avait dansé avec lui et ensuite, elle avait passé du temps précieux avec l'homme qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait pas pu laisser passer l'affront. Désormais, Hermione Granger était sortie de sa vie et elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa victoire.

Elle suivit d'un pas conquérant le majordome qui l'emmenait dans le bureau de Sirius Black. Elle regarda le manoir avec envie. Bientôt, ce manoir serait le sien ! Elle frétillait déjà de joie à l'idée de le redécorer à sa façon. Ses amies seraient tellement jalouses !

Elle arriva enfin à destination. Avant d'entrer, elle vérifia rapidement sa tenue. Sirius vint l'accueillir immédiatement avec un air neutre.

"Bonjour monsieur Black !" lança-t-elle de son air le plus charmeur. Elle leva la main vers lui.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Greengrass !" répondit-il poliment. Il prit la main de la demoiselle et la baisa. "S'il vous plaît, veuillez-vous asseoir sur le canapé !"

"Mais avec plaisir !"

Elle se retourna pour aller vers le canapé quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle vit Ron Weasley, sa soeur Ginny et Harry Potter qui la regardaient avec différentes expressions : Ron d'un air penaud, Ginny d'un regard noir et Harry d'un air curieux.

Elle releva la tête vers Sirius.

"Mais que… ?"

oOoOo

Daphné pleurait. Elle suppliait Sirius de la pardonner. Mais ce dernier ne lui jeta même pas un dernier regard. Il avait eu les confessions qu'il voulait. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de la jeune femme. Déjà, il s'était gardé de ne pas l'étrangler ou de lui lancer un sort interdit car il se devait de garder des bonnes relations avec les Greengrass.

L'attitude de Daphné était impardonnable. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle serait capable d'une telle perfidie. Et tout cela, pas parce qu'elle l'aimait mais parce qu'elle n'en avait qu'après son nom, sa richesse, sa popularité. Elle était aussi exécrable que tous ces nobles qui lui léchaient les bottes à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait. Il les méprisait tellement !

Il appela son majordome qui fit venir son oncle dans son bureau.

Alphard Black arriva chez son neveu sans savoir de quoi il allait lui parler. Quand il vit la scène qui était face à lui, celle des trois Gryffondor assis tranquillement sur le canapé, de Daphné qui s'était écroulée sur le sol et pleurait à chaudes larmes et de Sirius qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, le dos raide, il se dit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était déroulé.

"Mademoiselle Greengrass, veuillez reprendre contenance et expliquer à mon oncle ce que vous avez fait, s'il vous plaît !" lui intima Sirius d'une voix grondante.

Sa voix était sans appel. Daphné se releva et fit face à l'oncle de Sirius. Elle essuya ses larmes et confessa tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Alphard Black resta coi pendant quelques minutes le temps d'intégrer toutes les informations que lui avaient transmises l'héritière des Greengrass.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que vous rentriez chez vous, mademoiselle !" lança l'oncle d'une voix glaciale.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur !" le supplia-t-elle, en se remettant à pleurer.

Mais l'oncle de Sirius ne la regardait plus. Elle s'enfuit alors du manoir des Black.

"Que comptez-vous faire, mon cher neveu ?" lui demanda Alphard en s'approchant de lui.

Les trois Gryffondor se redressèrent sur leur siège et écoutèrent leur conversation. Sirius se tourna vers son oncle.

"Vous savez très bien ce que je vais faire, mon oncle !" s'écria ce dernier d'une voix ferme. "M'en empêcherez-vous ?"

Alphard l'observa pendant quelques instants, puis, sourit enfin.

"Vous savez que je ne pourrai jamais rien vous empêcher de faire ! Si cela est votre décision !"

oOoOo

Les trois Gryffondor se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau de Sirius, comme si on les avait oubliés. Ils s'observèrent s'échangeant des regards étonnés. Harry prit finalement la parole sachant que c'était à lui de le faire.

"Ginny," dit-il en regardant son ancienne petite amie. Celle-ci releva la tête en lui lançant un regard de défi. "Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a trois ans ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et je le regrette amèrement depuis ! Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Harry !" répondit-elle au bout de quelques temps.

"Je comprends," dit Harry d'un air maussade. "N'hésite pas à me contacter si un jour, tu veux bien me reparler ! Je suis prêt à faire tout pour que tu me pardonnes !"

Ses yeux étaient sincères mais Ginny se détourna à nouveau. Ron qui avait regardé toute la scène décida de se lever.

"C'était un plaisir de te revoir, Harry !" lança ce dernier en lui offrant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

Harry sourit enfin. Il serra la main de son meilleur ami avec soulagement. Peut-être qu'un jour réussira-t-il à se faire totalement pardonner ? Cela prendra du temps, certes, mais il avait déjà fait un grand pas en avant.


	9. La magie de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Et voici le tout dernier chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture !!

Hermione se leva avec réticence en ce matin de 24 décembre. C'était normalement le jour qu'elle préférait. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus à se réjouir. A quoi bon fêter Noël quand le cœur n'y était plus ?

Ses parents avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral. Toute la semaine, elle les avait aidés dans la préparation du repas du réveillon de Noël et du lendemain : elle avait préparé des chocolats, aidé sa mère dans la confection de la bûche, avait choisi le chapon avec son père et ce matin, elle devait l'aider à le cuire. Cela prendrait plusieurs heures.

Elle était également allée plusieurs fois chez ses grand-parents et avait aidé sa grand-mère à tricoter des bonnets et des écharpes qu'ils offriraient cet après-midi lors d'une fête organisée par la ville pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas les moyens de fêter Noël.

Malgré l'ambiance de fête dans la maison et dans toute la ville, Hermione n'arrivait pas être heureuse. Quand Sirius l'avait quitté, elle avait pleuré longuement car elle s'était finalement rendue compte qu'elle tenait vraiment de lui. Mais elle savait aussi que leur histoire était impossible. Il était trop riche, avait trop de responsabilités, n'était pas du même milieu qu'elle. Daphné Greengrass avait eu raison. Elle ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés.

Cela lui avait été douloureux de renoncer à lui. Sirius paraissait un homme hautain et prétentieux aimant ses privilèges. Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à l'aider alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout cuisiner, il l'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital sans aucune arrière-pensée, il avait fait des efforts pour trouver une activité qui pourrait lui plaire, même si cela n'était que du patinage et qu'elle détestait ça. Il était maladroit, honnête, sincère et foncièrement gentil.

Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il croit qu'elle se jouait de lui, de ses sentiments, qu'elle aimait Ron, qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il ne l'avait pas cru et pourtant, quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser, elle l'avait repoussée.

En réalité, elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Sa raison lui dictait de ne pas s'engager dans cette relation car elle risquait de souffrir, ils étaient bien trop différents. Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur et son corps voulaient Sirius.

Elle avait pensé que rester quelques jours chez ses parents, loin de Londres, de lui, de ses amis, lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Car si vraiment elle devait renoncer à lui, la décision en était d'autant plus douloureuse.

oOoOo

Alors que les Granger s'apprêtaient à partir pour aller à la fête de la ville, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Madame Granger alla ouvrir alors que Hermione terminait de se préparer dans sa chambre. Sur l'insistance de sa mère, elle portait un pull rouge et blanc représentant un cerf sous la neige tricoté par sa grand-mère. Hermione n'était pas d'humeur mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de protester. Elle avait donc accepté de porter ce pull qu'elle adorait pourtant.

"Hermione, ma chérie ! Veux-tu descendre, s'il te plaît ?" lança sa mère du rez-de-chaussée.

"Oui, j'arrive, maman !" répondit-elle en se regardant une dernière fois dans son miroir.

Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et sa peau était trop blanche, comme si elle était malade. Elle haussa les épaules et descendit en attrapant son sac à main et son caban.

Quand elle marcha dans le couloir, elle entendit les rires de ses parents. Étonnée, elle entra dans le salon et resta stupéfaite en regardant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Sirius Black était assis sur le fauteuil habituel de son père, ses parents étaient sur le canapé et sa mère lui servait le thé. L'apprentie-journaliste eut du mal à intégrer ce que ses yeux voyaient car l'héritier des Black, habillé d'un costume chic et certainement hors de prix, semblait totalement déplacé dans un salon où il y avait un gigantesque sapin décoré qui clignotait derrière lui, des décorations de Noël sur tous les murs et des grosses chaussettes de Noël pendant sur la cheminée. Pattenrond, le chihuahua de Hermione, était posé sur les genoux de Sirius et ce dernier le caressait nonchalamment tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

"Que… que faites-vous là ?" demanda finalement Hermione, reprenant contenance.

"Je suis venu vous voir !" répondit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Pourquoi lui souriait-il ainsi comme si leur dernière rencontre avait été effacé de sa mémoire ?

"Nous… n'avons pas le temps !" lança Hermione rapidement, cachant sa confusion. "Nous devons aller à une fête organisée par la ville !"

"Mais Hermione, cela peut attendre !" dit sa mère, indignée de l'attitude de sa fille.

"Non, nous allons être en retard !" s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix ferme.

"Puis-je venir avec vous ?" demanda Sirius vers ses parents.

"Non !" lança Hermione.

"Mais bien sûr !" dit son père en même temps.

Sirius lui lança un regard ironique en haussant les sourcils et se leva en même temps que ses parents, tout en prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras. Il le posa délicatement sur le sol. Hermione ne dit rien. Et pendant tout le trajet qui les emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle des fêtes, elle resta silencieuse. Sirius, qui était monté à l'avant, discutait courtoisement avec son père, du temps qu'il faisait à Londres, de son travail, de son émerveillement pour la petite ville de campagne dans laquelle il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Sa mère, qui était assise à ses côtés, lui lançait des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Mais la jeune femme évitait ses œillades et ne disait toujours rien, broyant du noir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle des fêtes. Beaucoup de voitures étaient déjà garées. Les Granger, aidé de Sirius, sortirent les affaires qu'ils avaient apporté pour la fête : une partie des écharpes et bonnets tricotés par les Granger ainsi que trois gâteaux. Ils déposèrent les cadeaux sous le grand sapin et les gâteaux sur le buffet. Ensuite, ils s'avancèrent vers les grand-parents de Hermione qui étaient déjà présents. Ils s'embrassèrent et Monsieur Granger présenta Sirius. Hermione fut encore plus embarrassée. Comment le présenter ? Bien sûr, comme un ami, mais elle voyait bien que ses parents et ses grand-parents étaient charmés par la politesse et la cordialité de l'homme et qu'ils soupçonnaient qu'il était un peu plus qu'un ami pour leur fille ou petite-fille.

Ils écoutèrent silencieusement le discours du maire, puis, commencèrent à manger et à boire. Madame Granger ordonna à sa fille de s'occuper de son invité. D'un air bougon, Hermione entraîna Sirius jusqu'au buffet et lui proposa un verre de vin chaud. Il fronça le nez.

"Qu'est-ce que du vin chaud ?" lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

"Un vin rouge que l'on cuit avec de l'orange, du sucre et de la cannelle," lui répondit-elle d'un air froid.

Il eut l'air encore plus dégoûté.

"Nous n'avons que ça à vous proposer !" s'écria-t-elle. "Désolée de ne pouvoir vous proposer qu'une boisson _commune_ !"

Hermione avait insisté sur le mot "commune". Sirius se tut et accepta néanmoins le verre que lui tendit Hermione. Il le renifla avec méfiance et but une gorgée pour goûter. Il fit la grimace. La jeune femme le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

"Je peux ne pas aimer, non ?" lança-t-il d'un air légèrement revêche.

"Oui, tout le monde n'aime pas le vin chaud," avoua-t-elle.

"Cela me rassure !"

Néanmoins, il continua à siroter le vin sans se plaindre. Ils se tenaient dans un coin de la salle et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Pour Hermione, ce n'était pas à elle de parler. Elle attendait que Sirius fasse le premier pas mais il semblait ne pas vouloir rompre leur silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en put plus.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement agacée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'observait également et soupira. Il détourna finalement son regard.

"Car il fallait absolument que je vous revoie !" répondit-il, d'un air gêné.

"Et ?" insista-t-elle.

"Et… je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude de la dernière fois, déjà. Je n'aurais pas dû vous embrasser comme je l'ai fait. C'était inapproprié mais j'ai agi sous le coup de la colère. Je voudrais également m'excuser pour… ne pas vous avoir fait confiance, pour avoir pensé que vous vous jouiez de moi et qu'après être sortie avec moi, vous êtes sortie avec votre ami Ron. Ginny et Ron Weasley m'ont tout raconté !"

"Comment ça, ils vous ont tout raconté ?"

Sirius lui narra leur visite, ce qu'il avait appris, les manigances de Daphné Greengrass et les aveux de cette dernière. A mesure qu'il racontait son récit, le cœur d'Hermione s'allégea.

"Veuillez accepter mes sincères excuses, Hermione !" termina-t-il finalement.

Il la regarda à nouveau et cette fois, ses yeux l'imploraient de le pardonner. Hermione se sentait soudain plus détendue et ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir.

"Je vous pardonne, Sirius !" dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas de votre faute mais entièrement celle de Daphnée Greengrass, elle a tout fait pour que nous ne soyons pas ensemble !"

"Et elle a quasiment réussi !" s'écria-t-il.

"Hum… mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Sirius ! Je veux dire, je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble !"

"Parce que nous ne venons pas du même monde, c'est ça ?" la railla-t-il.

Hermione évita son regard insistant.

"Oui," souffla-t-elle.

"Foutaises !" lança-t-il. "Avouez que je vous plais, Hermione !"

"Et si vous me plaisiez, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?" s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence.

"Cela changerait tout ! Regardez-moi, Hermione !" répliqua-t-il.

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux en la tournant vers lui.

"Dites-moi dans les yeux que je ne vous plais pas et je vous laisserai tranquille à tout jamais ! Mais s'il y a une chance que vous m'aimiez, je ferai tout pour que nous soyons ensemble car, moi, je n'ai pas peur de vous avouer mes sentiments ! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous, Hermione, dès le premier jour où j'ai posé ses yeux sur vous !"

Hermione ne détourna pas son regard. Son cœur palpitait de plus en plus fort, celui-ci lui criait d'avouer ses propres sentiments à Sirius, de ne pas le fuir. Mais elle avait peur. Pas de tous ces gens qui la regarderont avec mépris ou avec haine. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ces personnes-là. Ils n'étaient que des excuses. Il avait raison, elle avait juste peur de ses propres sentiments. Jamais n'avait-elle rencontré un homme tel que Sirius Black. Jamais n'avait-elle aimé comme elle l'aimait lui.

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais sa grand-mère saisit cette occasion pour venir les voir et interrompre leur conversation. Sirius et Hermione s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

oOoOo

Les Granger invitèrent Sirius à partager le repas du réveillon de Noël avec eux. Hermione se sentit embarrassée.

"Maman, je suis sûre que Sirius a autre chose à faire que de passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous !" lança-t-elle dans la voiture.

"Cela ne me dérange pas !" s'écria Sirius.

Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils, il lui sourit. N'était-ce pas ce même homme qui disait détester Noël ?

"Je suis venu comme ça et je n'ai rien prévu pour ce soir !" continua-t-il.

"Cela signifie que vous n'avez pas d'endroit où dormir ?" s'exclama Madame Granger.

"Non, pas encore, je comptais demander à mon secrétaire de me réserver une chambre quelque part, mais je vous avoue, j'ai oublié de le contacter !"

"Il est hors de question que vous payiez une nuit d'hôtel ! Vous allez dormir chez nous ! Nous vous préparerons la chambre d'amis !" s'écria la mère d'Hermione.

"Et vous n'arriverez jamais à trouver une chambre d'hôtel à cette heure-ci !" renchérit cette fois le père d'Hermione.

Leur fille était horrifiée. Le richissime Sirius Black qui vivait dans un château de 50 pièces allait dormir dans la maison de ses parents qui faisaient à peine 120 m².

"Et je vous prêterai un pyjama !" continua son père d'un air joyeux.

Hermione faillit faire une crise cardiaque tellement l'idée de Sirius portant le pyjama de son père lui était absurde. Ce dernier souriait comme si de rien n'était. En la voyant le dévisager, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il semblait s'amuser de la situation. Elle fut tentée de rire aussi, plus de tension que d'autre chose, mais au contraire, l'ignora.

oOoOo

"Vous reprendrez bien un peu de chapon, Sirius ?" lui proposa la grand-mère d'Hermione.

"Oui, merci ! Il est délicieux !" répondit ce dernier.

Hermione était assise en face de Sirius qui mangeait avec appétit tout ce que la famille Granger lui proposait. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil et guettait tous ses gestes. Ce dernier était poli, respectueux, riait des blagues que lui lançaient son grand-père et écoutait avec attention les anecdotes que lui racontait son père.

Au bout de quelques temps, la discussion tourna autour de Hermione, au plus grand désespoir de cette dernière. Sirius releva la tête et écouta avidement la mère de la jeune femme. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel quand sa mère parla du jour où elle avait mouillé sa robe après avoir vu le Père Noël.

"Maman !" s'écria-t-elle. "Ne raconte pas cette histoire à Sirius ! C'est gênant !"

"Mais je veux l'entendre !" s'exclama-t-il en ignorant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

"Oh, eh bien, Hermione adorait le Père Noël…"

"Non, Maman !" se plaignit à nouveau la jeune femme mais Madame Granger ne l'écouta pas.

"...quand elle était petite. Je vais vous montrer sa première photo avec lui !" continua sa mère avec un sourire.

"Non, maman, pas de photos !" s'écria à nouveau Hermione.

"Mais moi, je veux les voir ces photos !" rit Sirius.

"Dixit celui qui déteste qu'on le prenne en photo !" lui lança-t-elle d'un air ironique. "Quand me montrerez-vous une photo de vous avec une barbe de trois ans ?

"Jamais de la vie !"

"J'aurais vraiment dû vous prendre en photo avec ce tablier à fleurs !" marmonna-t-elle.

Sa mère arriva avec le fameux album et l'ouvrit devant une Hermione de deux ans, qu'on reconnaissait à cause de sa touffe de cheveux châtains, qui posait devant l'objectif un grand sourire sur les lèvres à côté du Père Noël. Elle tourna les pages et montra d'autres photos de Hermione chaque fois plus âgée qui posait à nouveau avec le Père Noël.

"Voilà ! C'est après cette photo ! Tu devais avoir six ans, ma chérie !" continua sa mère.

Hermione se renfrogna, elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère évoque ce passage honteux de sa vie.

"Chaque année, Hermione attendait avec impatience de voir le Père Noël. Cette année-là, elle avait compté chaque jour qui passait. Le jour J, elle était tellement surexcitée qu'elle en oublia d'aller aux toilettes et commença à avoir envie d'aller faire pipi pendant qu'elle attendait son tour dans la file. Malheureusement, ce jour-là, il y avait du monde qui voulait prendre une photo avec le Père Noël et Hermione ne voulait pas laisser sa place. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle souffrait en silence. Elle a attendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire la fameuse photo. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'aux toilettes avant qu'elle mouille sa culotte. Ma pauvre chérie ! Elle a ensuite pleuré jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à la maison !" lança sa mère d'un air attendri, elle leva sa main vers la joue de sa fille qui la dégagea d'un air bougon.

"Je te hais, maman !" répliqua cette dernière.

"Et vous êtes quand même retournée faire une photo avec le Père Noël l'année d'après ?" demanda Sirius, d'un air hilare.

"Oh oui, et cette fois, Hermione avait prévu le coup !" répondit sa mère.

Sirius éclata de rire.

"Honnêtement, si cela m'était arrivé, jamais je n'aurais refait de photo avec le Père Noël ! Cela m'aurait traumatisé !" s'exclama-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits.

"Mais pas notre Hermione, elle aime trop Noël pour ça !"

Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

"Et vous, Sirius ?" demanda cette dernière soudain. "Quel traumatisme avez-vous eu dans votre enfance pour détester Noël à ce point ?"

La question jeta un froid parmi les convives. La famille Granger n'était pas au courant de l'aversion de Sirius pour cette fête. Soudain, Hermione se sentit un peu bête d'avoir posé cette question indiscrète devant ses parents et ses grand-parents. Ces derniers restèrent silencieux. Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise et lui lança un regard mécontent.

"Euh… Je…" tenta-t-il de dire.

"Oubliez ma question !" s'écria-t-elle soudain. "Maman, je crois qu'il est l'heure de sortir le pudding !"

"Hum, oui, ma chérie !"

Madame Granger se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

oOoOo

"Joyeux Noël !" lança le père d'Hermione d'un air ravi.

Il était enfin minuit et les Granger se levèrent tous pour s'embrasser. Sirius resta assis sur sa chaise ne sachant que faire. Hermione lâcha sa mère et s'approcha de lui.

"Joyeux Noël, Sirius !" lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sans qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

"C'est pour vous !" s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un cadeau qu'elle avait caché dans son dos.

"Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien pour vous !" répondit-il, d'un air gêné. "Je ne peux pas accepter !"

Pourtant, il regardait le cadeau dans ses mains d'un air avide.

"Vous pouvez l'ouvrir !" continua Hermione. "Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir, donc, j'ai fait au mieux…"

"Ne vous excusez pas !"

Sirius ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une écharpe en laine bleue.

"C'est vous qui l'avez tricotée ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

"Oui ! Et je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû la tricoter rapidement par magie... il y a beaucoup d'imperfections mais bon… comme je vous ai dit, j'ai fait au mieux…"

"Elle est magnifique !"

Il déplia l'écharpe et la mit autour de son cou. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je vous remercie, Hermione !"

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et Hermione crut qu'à un moment, il allait l'embrasser mais sa mère attrapa Sirius par le bras pour lui donner son propre cadeau qu'elle avait réussi à trouver on ne sait comment.

oOoOo

Hermione et Sirius étaient assis sur le canapé du salon devant un feu de cheminée. Ils buvaient un dernier chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher.

Les grand-parents d'Hermione étaient rentrés chez eux et Monsieur et Madame Granger étaient déjà dans leur chambre. La mère de Hermione avait préparé la chambre des invités pour Sirius et y avait déposé un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama sur le lit. Sirius avait regardé les vêtements d'un air dubitatif mais n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de redescendre dans le salon dans cette tenue et était arrivé habiller de sa chemise et de son pantalon de costume. Hermione n'avait fait aucune remarque.

"Alors, dites-moi la vérité ! Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas Noël, Sirius ?" lui demanda-t-elle. Elle s'était changée en pyjama et s'était enveloppée sous un plaid.

Sirius, assis à côté d'elle, resta pensif quelques instants en plongeant ses yeux dans le feu de la cheminée.

"Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël avec mes parents," dit-il enfin. "Vous savez que je viens d'une famille stricte. Ma mère m'a élevé en respectant les traditions des Black. Noël était pour elle une fête des gens _communs_. A l'école pour enfants sorciers, on fêtait toujours Noël chaque année et nous créions un cadeau que nous devions ensuite offrir à nos parents. Cela pouvait être une simple couronne en papier, un collier en perle ou encore une assiette peinte par nos soins. Quand j'étais petit, je m'appliquais toujours à faire ces cadeaux. Mais à chaque fois que j'en ramenais un, ma mère ne prenait même pas la peine de l'ouvrir et le jetait à la poubelle en me disant que cette fête n'était pas digne des Black, que c'était juste une fête commerciale, que nous ne nous abaisserions jamais à la fêter. Au bout de quelques années, je n'offrais plus les cadeaux que je faisais pour mes parents. Je les jetais dès que je sortais de l'école. Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à dénigrer mes amis quand ils parlaient de Noël, répétant juste les mots de mes parents. Puis, j'ai moi-même commencé à détester cette fête."

Sirius s'arrêta de parler et prit une grande inspiration.

"Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours détesté Noël. Ma révélation n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. J'étais juste un enfant déçu. Mais je dois vous avouer que depuis que je vous connais, mon regard sur cette fête a changé. Vous m'avez appris ce qu'était le réel esprit de Noël : aider les autres et passer du temps avec les gens qu'on aime. Je suis juste triste de ne le découvrir que maintenant. J'aurais tellement aimé fêter Noël avec mes parents comme vous le faites avec les vôtres."

Hermione le regarda. Il avait l'air triste. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui.

"Il n'est pas trop tard, vous savez ! Certes, vous ne fêterez jamais Noël avec vos parents mais il n'est pas trop tard pour vous. Ce qui est important, c'est que vous ayez compris la valeur de cette fête et que vous l'inculquiez plus tard à votre propre famille." le rassura-t-elle.

"Merci Hermione !" lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu !" s'écria-t-il soudain. "Hermione, donnez-moi votre réponse, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

Ses yeux gris étaient plongés dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme. Hermione ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien. Elle entendait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Elle avait la gorge sèche et se râcla la gorge quand elle prit sa décision.

"Vous me plaisez, Sirius !" dit-elle enfin. "Vous m'avez plu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous ! Vous avez bien sûr des côtés que je déteste. Vous êtes prétentieux, n'avez aucune honte à utiliser votre argent et vous donnez l'impression que tout vous est dû."

Sirius sourit à ces mots.

"Mais à force de vous côtoyer, j'ai appris à vous connaître," continua-t-elle. "Vous n'êtes pas aussi prétentieux que vous voulez bien le faire croire. Je me suis rendue compte que vous étiez quelqu'un de simple et que vous pouviez vous contentez de peu. Quand vous riez, sincèrement, votre visage s'illumine ! Vous avez fait des efforts pour moi, vous avez fait des choses que vous n'auriez jamais fait et vous vous en êtes sorti royalement ! Vous avez une certaine naïveté qui me fait totalement craquer ! Oui, vous me plaisez, Sirius, et je n'ai plus peur de le dire !"

Elle le regarda ensuite avec appréhension. Elle s'était mise à nu pour la première fois de sa vie et avait peur de sa réaction.

Ce dernier lui fit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Son cœur palpita encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sans attendre son consentement, Sirius s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione accepta son baiser et oublia toutes ses peurs et incertitudes.

Hermione n'avait jamais rêvé de rencontrer son prince charmant pour Noël.

Mais il s'avère que parfois, il faut juste se laisser porter par ses propres intuitions. Ecouter et suivre son cœur, c'est ça aussi l'esprit de Noël.

oOoOo

***FIN***

oOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette romance de Noël sans prétention. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu tout autant !
> 
> Je remercie TheProudhufflepuff qui a été la première à lire cette histoire, qui m'a encouragé et donné son avis.
> 
> Egalement, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire.
> 
> Cette fic de Noël est maintenant terminée, ce n'était qu'un moment de la vie de Hermione et Sirius. Si le courage m'en dit, peut-être que j'écrirais une suite pour Noël 2020. Je pense que ce serait sympa de les retrouver Noël prochain dans leur nouvelle vie de couple car il pourrait y avoir quelques obstacles, Daphné Greengrass n'a peut-être pas dit son dernier mot ;).
> 
> Merci encore et je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !
> 
> XOXO
> 
> MinnieMey


End file.
